


Ice Skates & True Mates

by CassondraWinchester



Series: It’s a Wonderful Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Cafe owner Castiel, Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Hardware store owner Dean, Ice Skating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Alpha Dean Winchester has just moved to the small town of Rudolph, Wisconsin where he stumbles upon his true mate in the most unlikely of places -- flying across the frozen pond, sans wings. He's beautiful, perfect, and everything Dean had never dared to wish for. But Christmas Miracles do come true, and Omega Castiel Novak is making this a very memorable and Merry Christmas.





	1. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out and thanks to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing and providing some beautiful graphics for this fic and to Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this challenge! I had a lot of fun writing this fic.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my fellow Destiel lovers!
> 
> Now, go forth and read!

 

Dean smiled as he tossed the last of the unpacked boxes in the trash. He was _home_.

For the first time in thirty-four years he truly and utterly felt serenity, a sense of calm he’d never experienced before. Who would have thought that the Cape Cod style log cabin he’d found in the small town of Rudolph, Wisconsin would have been the place to give him that deep down longing of belonging he’d been searching for. The Alpha sure as hell hadn’t envisioned himself ending up at a place like this, but now that he was here and everything was coming together, he couldn’t picture himself anywhere else. 

He took one last look around his nest before walking into the kitchen and checking the homemade beef stew he’d had simmering in the crockpot since morning. It smelled delicious but still had about an hour or so to go before it was finished. He slipped on his boots, followed by his thick winter coat, before grabbing his beanie and gloves and leaving out the back door. Dean padded down the steps with a look of excitement on his face, the snow always did bring out the childlike wonderment in him. 

The Alpha sighed contently as he walked towards the small patch of woods behind his house. The privacy they offered had been a huge selling point for him choosing this particular cabin. His closest neighbor was on the other side of the thicket of trees, and he liked having that space, he liked the fact that they were not practically on top of each other, much like some of the houses he had viewed before this one. But, as much as he valued his privacy, he also loved the fact he could hop in baby and be in town in less than ten minutes.

A cloak of pure ivory covered everything as far as his eyes could see. The small crystal flakes slowly fell as Dean walked further into the woods, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the sights around him. Snow glimmered like a starry night in the sunlight, the bare trees were covered in the glittering white powder, and iridescent icicles hung from the branches, almost glowing as the sun caught them at just the right angle. It truly looked like a winter wonderland, and that thought made the Alpha’s smile grow.

The snow crunched under Dean’s boots as he continued exploring, walking down the worn path he had stumbled upon in the grove of pine trees. As the Alpha reached the clearing, he took a deep breath. The cold, crisp air invaded his senses and burned his lungs. He’d missed this, the power of winter; snow was not something he experienced often in his home state of Kansas, and the snow they did have was nothing compared to _this_. 

Dean exhaled slowly, watching his warm breath billow out in front of him as he leaned against the tree at the very edge of his property line. The Alpha’s eyes flickered over to his neighbor's house. It was a small adirondack style log cabin. His lips quirked up into a grin as he noticed the Christmas lights twined around the columns of the porch, laid across the roof in neat rows, and dangling down from the trim. He wondered what it would look like all lit up at night.

The Alpha was startled from his thoughts of whether the lights would be the plain white kind or multi-colored when he heard a scratching sound coming from the right of the cabin. His gaze landed on a fairly large frozen pond, about the size of a football field, where a man was ice skating in the center. From where Dean stood, he could see the man’s cheeks and nose were ruddy from the stinging cold Wisconsin air. The Alpha watched as the skater adjusted his blue beanie over his dark hair, covering his pinkened ears, before bringing those gloved hands to his face in a futile attempt to warm himself up some.

Dean moved to the side of the tree, not wanting to be caught staring as he watched the man glide across the ice. The skater was a natural, he swayed with his turns and spins. It reminded Dean of dancing but with much more elegance. It was entrancing and the Alpha could not take his eyes off of the man. When the dark haired skater glided closer to the side of the pond where Dean was, the Alpha held his breath, praying he had not been seen. He didn’t want to come across as a creeper to his new neighbor.

When the man was in clear view, Dean let out the breath he was holding and slumped against the tree. The skaters eyes had been closed, a look of peace and joy on his face. He soared by with one leg extended straight as a board behind him as he leaned forward with his arms spread wide, and Dean couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his cold chapped lips. 

Upon the man getting closer, the Alpha realized it was not just his movement on the ice that was _beautiful_. The skater had a strong jawline with just the right amount of stubble, plush lips, and a lithe, well built body. Dean watched captivated as the man made his way back to the center of the ice and started to spin. The Alpha’s breath hitched as the skater raised his left foot off the ice while still rotating, bringing his leg up high behind him as he arched his back to grip the heel of his skate, straightening up and extending his leg above and behind his head. A perfect tear drop shape was formed by his torso and leg as he continued to twirl on the ice. 

Dean quirked a brow. _Limber_ , he mused as the skater released his hold and lowered his leg before making another lap around the ice. On the man’s second pass by, Dean was hit by the most mouth watering smell. His knees buckled and he gripped the tree to stay upright. 

_Unmated Omega_. 

The Alpha’s eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep breath. The scent was sweet, almost creamy, like melted rich chocolate and frothy steamed milk with a trace of mint. The concoction warmed Dean’s senses. It reminded him of cold winter days spent drinking mint hot chocolate, of Christmas mornings with his family. 

It reminded him of _home_.

The Alpha could practically taste it on his tongue; his mind was flooded with joyous memories of his past and scenarios, possibilities of a happy future with the Omega, _his_ Omega, currently skating on the frozen pond. 

The hot cocoa and crisp chill of mint wrapped itself around his very being, causing his inner Alpha to howl ecstatically at the fact he’d found his mate! Dean’s eyes snapped open as the realization washed over him like the chilled Wisconsin air.

His _true mate_. 

He stumbled back and retreated further into the thicket of trees, casting one last look over his shoulder at his Omega. Dean would introduce himself soon, he would. Just... not today.

Today, his Omega looked so at peace on the ice, he didn’t want to disturb him. Yes, that was the reason he wasn’t making his presence known. His mate was preoccupied and he didn’t want to interrupt him while he was out on the ice. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a huge chicken shit.

He repeated that mantra to himself as he scampered back to his cabin with his metaphorical tail between his legs, his inner Alpha snapping at him to go back to his true mate _right this instance_.

Three weeks.

Every single day for three weeks, at the same time as the very first day he’d gone exploring, Dean found himself following his inner Alpha down the worn path in the wooded area behind his house to the clearing where he hoped to catch a glimpse of his mate skating. Every single day, without fail, his Omega was out there on the ice. 

Dean would smile and lean up against the tree to watch. He’d watch the rhythmic movement of his mate gliding across the ice, captivated as the skater did impressive jumps and spins. The way his Omega would dance and drift across the frozen pond was downright seductive and Dean had came to the conclusion his mate was pure sex on ice.

He never made his presence known, never walked closer than the tree line, never once decided to ever go up and introduce himself. He just _watched_. 

Today was different though. Today his inner Alpha had had _enough_ ; it was time to meet his mate. Before Dean realized what was happening, he’d walked past the tree line and up to the pond, stopping where the snow met the ice. He stood there, waiting for his mate to pick up on his nearness.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to linger long before the Omega spun to face Dean. He skated to a stop, staring at the Alpha with his head tilted. Dean shifted from foot to foot under his mate’s keen gaze, momentarily contemplating turning and running. But before he could get his feet to work, the Omega was skating over to him. 

Dean was frozen to the spot staring at his mate; the closer he got, the more the Alpha was drawn to his blue eyes. Sure, he’d known they were blue when he’d gotten a brief peek at them as the Omega had whizzed by on the ice, but now that he could really see them, they were _seriously_ blue. Like a field of bloomed bluebells blue, perfect cloudless sky blue. Though it wasn’t just the color that was so breathtaking, it was what was inside them. There was passion and heat inside those cerulean orbs. Looking inside those eyes, it made perfect sense to him that the hottest fires always burn blue. 

As his mate stopped directly in front of him, the icy blueness of those eyes had him enchanted, pulling him into that frozen lake filled with feelings. A myriad of emotions passed across the Omega’s face before he pinned Dean with the most breathtaking smile the Alpha ever seen in his entire life.

“Hello.” The gravelly voice drew Dean out of his thoughts of all things blue. 

“Um.” The Alpha’s voice cracked and he cleared it before trying again. “Hi.”

“And you are?” the Omega asked as he held out his hand.

“Dean,” the Alpha replied as he grasped his mate’s palm in his. “Dean Winchester.”

“I’m Castiel.” The Omega grinned as he glanced down at their joined hands then back up to met the Alpha’s eyes. “Castiel Novak. But you can call me Cas.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Cas,” Dean whispered as he reluctantly let go of his mate’s hand, immediately missing the warmth it provided.

“You know,” the Omega paused and let his eyes rake over Dean’s form from head to toe, “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to introduce yourself.” Cas’ grin turned into an impish smirk. “It’s been three weeks since you started watching me.”

“Oh, um, well-” the Alpha floundered. “If you knew I was watching you, how come you never let me know, or introduced yourself for that matter?” Dean let out a small huff. “How did you even know I was there?”

“I could smell you, like you could me,” Cas replied matter-of-factly as he reached up and tapped his nose. “Why I didn’t let you know?” The Omega shrugged. “It was fun knowing you were there watching me. And as for why I didn’t introduce myself...” The same devious grin from before painted his lips. “You're the Alpha, my mate, my _true mate_. I was merely waiting for you to make the first move. And I must say, it took you long enough.” 

Dean’s loud bark of laughter filled the chilled air. “You’re feisty.”

“That I am, Alpha.” Cas moved a little closer and leaned up, his breath ghosting over Dean’s cheek. “So, what’s your next move?”

The Alpha blinked a few times before blurting out, “Chili!”

“What?” Cas furrowed his brows in confusion as he moved back to meet Dean’s eyes.

“I, uh, cooked… I made chili. It’s back, back,” Dean hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the woods. “At my cabin. I have chili there…” the Alpha trailed off, huffing.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas purred and fluttered his lashes at the Alpha playfully. “Are you trying to invite me over for dinner?”

“Yes, trying and failing,” Dean groaned and thanked God he could blame the cold for the embarrassed flush of his cheeks. “Let me start again.” The Alpha took a deep breath. “Cas, would you like to accompany me back to my cabin for dinner? I’ve had chili simmering in the crockpot all day.”

“On one condition.” Cas paused for dramatic effect, wanting to give his mate a hard time for waiting so long to introduce himself. “If I can have a peanut butter sandwich with my chili.”

Dean smiled. “You got yourself a deal, Cas.”

“Perfect!” Cas returned the Alpha’s smile with a bright one of his own. “Just, uh, wait here and let me,” he motioned down to his skates, “trade these out for my boots.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, “sounds good.” 

The Alpha watched as Cas skated across the pond and carefully walked through the snow in his skates to a small wooden bench by his cabin. The Omega removed his skates and replaced them with the boots that had been sitting under the bench. After Cas laced them up, he placed his skates on porch and started over to where the Alpha waited with a huge grin on his face. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe he was actually going to spend the evening having dinner with his true mate. He couldn’t wait to get to know Cas better.


	2. We need a little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

They walked side by side down the path through the woods that lead to Dean’s cabin in an amicable silence, both sneaking looks at each other when they thought the coast was clear. When Cas glanced over at Dean, he caught the Alpha staring at him and he smiled.

Cas cleared his throat and spoke, breaking the silence, “So you bought the Miller’s cabin?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “they retired and wanted to move to Florida.” 

“Why Florida?” The Omega scrunched up his nose. “I don’t understand why anyone would wanna give up beautiful winters like the ones around here.”

“Me either.” Dean shook his head with a small chuckle. “The snow was one of the things that made me want to settle down here.”

Cas looked over and met the Alpha’s eyes. “And how are you liking it here?”

Dean bit his bottom lip as he reached over and took his mate’s hand in his. “A whole hell of a lot.”

The Omega grinned at the Alpha’s words and his smile stayed in place until they reached Dean’s home. Cas stopped at the foot of the Alpha’s steps and glanced over at him. “Christmas is five days away, how come you don't have any decorations up?”

“It’s just me here,” Dean shrugged as he led Cas up to the front door. “I didn’t see any reason to decorate.”

“Well, it’s just me at my house but I still decorate.” Cas smirked at him as Dean opened the door. “Santa’s gonna pass you by for being a naughty Alpha with lack of Christmas spirit.”

“Is that so?” Dean stepped inside, pulling Cas along with him. Once the Alpha shut the door, he eyed his mate, letting his gaze sweep over the Omega’s form. “Because I think I must have been _extra_ nice this year. So nice in fact that I got my present early.” 

Cas felt his cheeks began to heat up and it wasn’t entirely from the fire roaring in the living room.

They took off their jackets and hung them on the slim silver coat rack before removing their shoes and placing them on the rubber mat by the door so they wouldn’t track snow through Dean’s home. Cas took a deep breath. He was greeted not only by the spicy aroma of chili simmering in the crockpot, but the scent of his Alpha which had seemed to weave itself into the entirety of the house. The Omega took another deep breath and felt himself instantly relax. Dean’s scent was like none other; it was sharp and earthy like the pine trees that surrounded his cabin, with an underlying trace of cinnamon that just made Cas’ mouth instantly start to water.

“Smells _delicious_ ,” Cas slurred on a breathy sigh. His blush intensified at the cheeky smirk Dean gave him. The Alpha had definitely known it was not just the chili that Cas was referring to.

Taking pity on his mate, Dean placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “C’mon, let me give you a tour of the house before we eat.” 

The Alpha led Cas into the living room and smiled as his mate walked around the room, taking everything in from his matching tan leather couch, love seat, and recliner, to the large book shelves filled with a variety of books and movies on each side of a large stone fireplace. Cas let out a low whistle as he walked by the large mounted flat screen TV. 

“Nice.” He grinned over his shoulder at Dean.

“Mmhm,” Dean hummed. “It’s a good way to unwind at the end of the day.” 

Cas nodded in agreement as he ran his fingertips along the back of the couch. From where the Omega stood, he could see both the kitchen and dining room which also had the same rich mahogany hardwood flooring that seemed to be all throughout the house. 

Dean walked into the kitchen to check on their dinner and Cas followed, taking the opportunity to peruse while Dean stirred the chili. It had an island in the center with black and white quartz countertops and state of the art stainless steel appliances, which by the looks of it had been recently installed. He now had a better view of the dining room which housed a honey oak colored rectangular table that seated six, and a small chandelier hung above the center of the table. It was simple and homey.

“So,” the Alpha placed the lid back on the crockpot and held out his hand for Cas, “wanna see the rest of the place before we chow down?”

“I’d love to.” The Omega laced his fingers through Dean’s and bumped his shoulder against his mate’s. “Lead the way, Alpha.”

Dean took a left off from the living room and led Cas down a little hall. He showed the Omega the half bath and then the laundry room across from it. Next there was another small foyer which led to his den and the garage. Dean let the Omega browse through each of the downstairs rooms, nosing around and get acquainted with where everything was before they headed to the second floor.

Upstairs, Dean showed Cas the two spare bedrooms and bathroom before pausing outside the master bedroom. “And this is my room.” The Alpha opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for his mate to follow.

“Wow,” Cas smiled as he walked into the room, “it’s beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Dean asked, his inner wolf preening because his mate found his nest beautiful.

The Omega nodded as he roamed around the room admiring the fireplace, walk in closet, and large hand carved armoire with matching bedside tables on each side of the bed. The very large bed. 

Cas’ eyes scanned over the fluffy slate grey comforter when it dawned on him, it was a _nesting_ bed. He cleared his throat and walked over to the master bath, taking a quick peek inside and trying to get his mind off the bed. The bathroom was also very nice. It had a large whirlpool tub big enough for two, a separate shower, and a double sink. He took one final glance around before turning back to Dean who was still standing in the middle of the room.

“You have a very lovely house,” Cas whispered shyly as moved to Dean’s side, his traitorous mind still supplying images of them in the nesting bed together.

“Thanks Cas, it’s home.” Dean reached over and took the Omega’s hand again. “You hungry?”

“Famished.” The Omega grinned up at his mate, a large smile that had his eyes crinkling at the corners and Dean’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest.

“Well then,” Dean tugged Cas’ hand, pulling him from the room, “let’s get you fed.”

“So,” Cas started as he took a seat at the dining room table, “you wouldn’t happen to be the new owner of the hardware store on Maple street, would you?”

“Why yes, I am.” Dean smirked over his shoulder as he continued to ladle out two large bowls of chili. “What gave it away?”

“Hmm, let’s see...” The Omega smiled coyishly at Dean as the Alpha placed one of the bowls in front of him. “Perhaps the big sign out front that says ‘Winchester Hardware coming January 2nd’?”

“You got me,” Dean snorted and shook his head as he walked over to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. “One or two sandwiches?”

“Two please. I’ll grab us some drinks while you make those.” Cas pushed up out of his chair. “What would you like?”

“Please, sit.” The Alpha turned to face his mate, gazing at him attentively. “You're my guest. I got this.” 

“Dean,” the Omega whispered softly, “you made this lovely meal. Please let me help, even if it's just fetching us some drinks.”

“Okay,” Dean conceded and shot him an award winning smile as he slathered peanut butter on a slice of bread. “Grab me a soda and help yourself to whatever you want.”

Dean was placing the bowls of chili on the table just as Cas came back holding two glass bottles of Coke. The Omega set a bottle down by each bowl as Dean pulled out his chair with a coy smile.

“Have a seat.” He motioned toward the chair with a playful flourish. 

“Such a gentleman,” Cas purred and batted his eyelashes in a teasing manner as he took the proffered chair.

“I try.” Dean smirked and rounded the table. Just as the Alpha was sitting down, he jumped back up. ”Oh! I almost forgot.” 

He turned and walked over to the island and retrieved two plates, one with Cas’ peanut butter sandwiches on it and the other with crackers and thick rectangular slices of cheddar cheese, depositing them in the middle of the table within reaching distance of the both of them. “Can’t eat chili without the cheese and crackers.” The Alpha plopped down in his chair, wrinkling his nose as he looked at Cas’ sandwiches. “Seriously though, peanut butter sandwiches and chili? No offence, that just seems gross man.”

“Hey,” Cas rolled his eyes as he smiled and scooped up one of the sandwiches, “don’t knock it until you try it.” He tore off a chunk of the sandwich and dipped it in the chili before holding it out for Dean. The Alpha stared at him incredulously and Cas quirked a brow. “Well, come on! Try it.”

“For real?” Dean groaned.

“For me,” Cas cooed and held it closer to his mate’s lips.

“How can I say no to that,” Dean sighed and opened his mouth. 

The Omega smiled brightly as Dean’s lips closed around his fingers and took the chili soaked bite of peanut butter sandwich from him. 

“Well?” Cas asked as he watched Dean chew it up with a look of consideration on his face.

“Not bad,” Dean admitted after he’d swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of Coke. “But not as good as crackers and cheese.” The Alpha picked up his spoon and used it to point at Cas’. “C’mon, eat up before it gets cold.”

The Omega scooped up a huge spoonful and groaned around the first bite, savoring the spicy flavor. “This is _amazing_ Dean.” Cas’ eyes fluttered shut as he hummed enthusiastically. “Best chili I’ve ever had.” 

“Thanks.” Dean grinned and his inner Alpha preened at the comment, happy he had pleased his mate with his culinary skills.

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Dean broke it. “So,” he cleared his throat and glanced across the table at Cas, “you ready to start the whole ‘getting to know each other’ portion of the first date?”

“Sure,” Cas replied as he stopped eating and shifted in his seat. He met Dean’s eyes, giving the Alpha his complete attention. “What does us being true mate’s mean to you, Dean?”

Dean sputtered around the sip of Coke he’d just taken, clearly not expecting _that_ to be the first question he was asked. He thumped his chest to try and stop his coughing fit. “Wow,” the Alpha wheezed, “straight to it then.”

Cas shrugged. “I’m not the kind to beat around the bush.”

“Okay then.” Dean took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table in front of himself. “It means _the world_ to me, Cas. I’m gonna tell you something I’ve never told anyone in all my thirty-four years of living.” A small shy smile spread across the Alpha’s lips. “I’ve dreamed of meeting my true mate ever since I presented. I dreamed of what they’d look like, what they’d smell like, what it would feel like it to finally have them in my arms. I imagined how it would happen, how amazing all of it would be.” Dean chuckled softly, meeting Cas’ eyes. “I gotta tell you Cas, you surpassed _all_ of my wildest expectations.” 

The Alpha reached over and took his mate’s hand in his, thumb rubbing gently over the back of his hand. “I remember thinking how beautiful you were when I first saw you, and so entrancing out there on the ice.”

“Really?” Cas whispered his bright blue eyes shining.

“God yes.” The Alpha gave his mate’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And when I caught your scent,” Dean let out a breathy sigh, “I about dropped to my knees. Thank God I had a tree to cling to.”

“I almost face planted on the ice when I first scented you...” Cas giggled and shook his head before his look turned pensive. “How come you left? When I turned to find you, you were just… _gone_.”

“Honestly?” 

Cas nodded and Dean gave a one shouldered shrug. 

“I was scared shitless. What if you didn’t like me? What if I wasn’t what you wanted? What if I wasn’t a good enough Alpha for you?” Dean finished his voice barely above a whisper. He took a deep breath, his tone gaining more confidence as he met Cas’ eyes, understanding but with so much conviction that Dean was wrong. “But... I couldn’t stay away. I came back every single day until I finally got up the courage to talk to you.”

The Omega closed his other hand over Dean’s. “Some things are definitely worth waiting for.”

“Yes they are,” Dean agreed. “So what about you?” the Alpha asked as he basked in the warmth of his hand being enclosed in his mate’s. “What does us being true mate’s mean to you?”

“ _Everything_. I never thought I would find you. I’m thirty-six, I figured if I hadn’t found you by now I never would. So, I’d given up looking. But,” a vivid gummy smile lit up Cas’ face, “what’s meant to be will always find it’s way. Like...” The Omega furrowed his brow in thought.

“Serendipity?” Dean suggested, his heart fluttering at the sight of his mate’s beautiful smile. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, “you’re my _serendipity_ , Dean.”

“And you're mine,” Dean affirmed as he withdrew his hand and reached for the crackers. 

“So tell me some about you, Cas.” The Alpha crushed up the crackers into his chili. “Where are you from? Do you have any siblings? What do you do for a living?”

Castiel chuckled at the onslaught of questions, but started answering them. “I was born and raised right here in Rudolph, my parents Chuck and Rebecca still live in the same house I grew up in. I have two brothers, both older.” Cas picked up his second sandwich and ripped a piece from it. “Gabe is the oldest by three years and is moving back here from California at the beginning of next year. He bought a little shop on Main street and plans on turning it into an old fashioned ice cream shop slash candy store.” The Omega dunked his chunk of sandwich in his chili and continued, “Jimmy is the middle brother, older than me by seven minutes. He and I own and run a little cafe called _Sweet Infusions Desserts and Drinks_. We serve a variety of flavored coffees, lattes, and cappuccinos, hot or iced, and an array of pies, pastries, donuts, cakes, and cupcakes.” He popped his peanut butter sandwich in his mouth and started to chew with a pleased moan.

“Twins, sexy twins that make pie.” Dean sighed dreamily before he took a sip of his Coke and cleared his throat. “Are you _identical_ twins?” 

Cas nodded and snorted. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean,” the Omega mumbled around a mouthful before reaching for his napkin and wiping his mouth. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Dean replied with mock stoicism and Cas arched a brow, causing Dean to smirk. “Hey, can you blame me? You're hot as hell _and_ make pie! I’m just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that there is someone else out there who looks _exactly_ like you and also makes pie.”

“You're incorrigible.” Cas grinned and shifted, pressing his knee against Dean’s under the table. “And apparently you really love _pie_.”

“You have no idea, man.” Dean winked as he shoveled a huge spoonful of chili into his mouth.

“Well,” the Omega darted out his tongue and licked his lips, “how about you stop in sometime and I will give you a slice on the house.”

“Yeah?” Dean perked up, grinning slyly. “Don’t know if you should make that offer, Cas. You give me free pie once and there will be no getting rid of me,” the Alpha teased.

“Who says I want to?” Cas challenged as he ran his foot along the side of Dean’s calf.

“Good to know.” The Alpha relaxed in his chair, enjoying the feeling of connection with his mate. He sighed contently. “So where’s this shop of yours located, so I can stop in sometime.”

“Actually...” Cas smirked and straightened in his seat; Dean tried not to pout at the loss of contact from his Omega as he reached for a piece of cheese and ran it through his chili. “It’s directly across the street from your hardware shop.”

“You're kiddin’ me?” Dean let out a loud bark of laughter, trying not to spit out the cheese he was chewing up. “Small world huh? You know,” he gave Cas a small smile, “my stomach rumbles everytime I go into my shop because of all the delicious smells coming from your cafe. I actually almost stopped in there the other morning before I went in to stock the shipment of paint supplies I’d gotten the night before, but there was a huge line damn near out your guys’ door.”

“It’s like that most mornings… Busy, busy,” Cas sighed. “Still, feel free to stop in anytime. We’ve always got a _huge_ selection of pies to choose from.” An impish grin spread across Cas’ plush lips. “And I promise if you come in I’ll make _your needs_ my top priority.”

“You’re killing me Cas,” Dean mock groaned and placed his hand over his heart before laughing at the unamused look on his mate’s face. “No sympathy? Thats cold,” the Alpha teased as he shook his head. 

“Hey,” he pointed at Cas’ empty bowl, “would you like more?”

“Yes please.” The Omega handed the dish to Dean and watched as his mate walked over to the crock pot and ladled out more chili into both of their bowls. “Thank you,” he replied when Dean placed the dish in front of him.

“No problem,” Dean flashed him a cheeky smile. “Do you want another sandwich to go with it?” 

“No thank you,” Cas shook his head, “I’m going to crush some crackers up into it.”

“Now that's more like it!” Dean winked and sat back down. “That’s the way you're supposed to eat chili.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Omega rolled his eyes and reached for the crackers. “Now it’s your turn,” 

“What?” Dean’s brows dipped in confusion.

Cas met Dean’s gaze as he crushed up the crackers and explained, “It’s your turn to tell me about yourself. I know you're the new owner of the hardware store, but where are you from? Do you have any siblings?”

“Born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas. Go Kansas City Chiefs!” Dean winked and pressed on, “My parents, Mary and John, still live there, and so does my younger brother, Sam, and his wife, Jess.” Dean shifted in his seat and reached for his Coke. “Sam’s four years younger than me, been mated for a little over a year now, and like all younger brothers, he enjoys annoying the hell outta me.” 

The Alpha took a sip of his drink smirking over the bottle and met his mate’s eyes. “But being the youngest sibling you know all about that right?”

“Please,” Cas rolled his eyes, “I’m a saint compared to Gabe and Jimmy. And for the record, its _older_ brothers who do the harassing.” He pinned Dean with a playful glare. “I’m sure Sam would agree with me on that.”

“Oh, no doubt!” Dean snorted. “That’s cause little siblings love to get the older ones in trouble.” 

Cas didn’t disagree, he just grinned and scooped up a spoonful of chili.

They talked about everything and anything from the work Dean has done on the hardware store and Cas and Jimmy’s business, to their favorite movies and TV shows -- Cas was a sucker for a good chick flick and Dean admitted they were a guilty pleasure of his, something he made the Omega swear he would never tell Sam. The two of them shared stories about the annoying shenanigans they had to endure from their brothers growing up -- Dean told Cas about the time Sam put itching powder in his underwear, and Cas told Dean how Jimmy replaced his sugar with salt during his home ec final in high school. By the time they’d finished their second bowl of chili and had moved on to coffee and homemade cinnamon rolls Dean had left over from breakfast, they were both in tears from laughing so hard.

Cas sighed over the lip of the coffee mug as he looked into the living room, then back at Dean.

“What?” The Alpha furrowed his brow and glanced into the living room then back to his mate trying to figure out what he’d been looking at.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Cas shook his head as he placed the cup on the table.

“C’mon,” Dean bumped his knee against Cas’, “tell me what you were just thinking.”

“It’s just,” Cas drew his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded towards the large bay window in the living room, “a Christmas tree would have looked very charming there.”

Dean hummed in agreement as he stared at the empty space. “Hey Cas,” the Alpha waited until his mate’s eyes were back on him before he continued, “would you like to have dinner with me again tomorrow evening?”

“Yes.” A light blush creeped up on the Omega’s cheeks as he whispered shyly, “I would like that very much.”

“Good.” Dean nodded as he picked at the cinnamon roll on his plate. The Alpha’s mind raced as he planned out the details for a surprise for his mate, in between their easy conversation. By the time Cas left that night, Dean felt like he was floating on air, and couldn’t wait to put his plan into action.


	3. It’s Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Dean was a great, big, ball of nerves as he paced the porch waiting for his watch to beep and signal it was four o’clock. Last night before Cas left, they’d agreed on having dinner at five and that Cas would come over around four-thirty. But Dean already had something else entirely planned out. He’d meet the Omega at _his_ house instead.

Dean wanted to walk back with him so he’d ensure he would see Cas’ face when his mate laid eyes on the surprise he’d been working on all day. And, okay, maybe he was hoping that if he left early enough he would catch a glimpse of his Omega dancing across the frozen pond.

When his watch finally beeped, he startled, jumping slightly before bounding down the steps and taking off into the patch of woods at an excited pace. Once Cas’ house was in view, he couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face. It only faltered slightly when he noticed Cas was already on the bench lacing up his boots. He’d missed his mate out on the ice.

“Hey!” Cas called out as he walked over to met Dean by the tree that the Omega had came to think of as ‘Dean’s tree’. “What are you doing here?” Cas asked as he reached Dean’s side. “I thought I was meeting you at your house? Did something happen?” Cas’ smile fell, replaced with a concerned expression, as he continued talking. “Do you need to reschedule?” 

“No, no,” Dean spoke quickly shaking his head. “Nothing like that.” The Alpha reached his mittened hand up and ran it over the back of his neck. “I was, um, I was, well…” Dean stammered nervously. “I was hoping to make it here in enough time to watch you skate for a little bit. I enjoy watching you out there on the ice.”

“Oh,” Cas blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and relaxed. “I quit a few minutes early.” He smiled shyly at his mate. “I was excited about coming over for dinner and couldn’t wait any longer. I hope that's okay,” the Omega finished in a whisper.

“Of course,” Dean chuckled softly. “I’m excited that I get to spend more time with you. Even if I didn’t get to watch you, it was worth coming here early.” The Alpha held out his hand. “It’s starting to get dark out, ready to head to my place?”

“Yes,” Cas replied as he clasped his own mittened hand in Dean’s and they started walking.

The closer they got to the tree line, the more excited Dean got. He couldn’t wait for Cas to see his surprise. He was going to love it, the Alpha just knew it.

When they reached the clearing, Dean heard his mate’s breath hitch and felt his steps falter; he knew Cas had caught sight of the multi color LED lights adorning the house and walkway. The Alpha pulled his mate through the clearing, stopping to let Cas take everything in. The Omega’s eyes lit up as he watched the twinkling lights dance in rhythm along the house. He watched the various snowmen, reindeers, Christmas trees, candy canes, colorful wrapped gifts, and Santa Claus lawn decorations light up in a playful chase, one right after the other, across the snow covered yard. The Alpha, well, he watched his mate.

Dean watched the wonder and awe on his Omega’s face, the way his crystal blue eyes shone a bit brighter than the glimmer of the bulbs, and that was a billion times more bewitching than the thousands of sparkling lights.

“Did you-” Cas voice cracked, thick with emotion. He gave Dean’s hand a squeeze as he turned to face his mate. “Did you do all this for me?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his cold chapped lips. “C’mon,” he gave the Omega’s hand a gentle tug to get him walking again, “there’s more.”

Inside they stripped off their thick coats, beanies, scarves, mittens, and boots before Dean stepped up behind Cas and covered his eyes with his hands. 

“What are you doing?” the Omega mused as Dean’s palms shielded his eyes.

“I don’t want you to see your surprise too soon,” the Alpha whispered in his mate’s ear as he led him down the foyer and into the living room, stopping once they reached the middle of the room. “Surprise!” Dean cheered jovially as he removed his hands from Cas’ eyes and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist, hooking his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “What do you think?” the Alpha asked while side-eying Cas.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Cas whispered as he looked at the tall, full, elegant blue spruce placed directly in front of the bay window. Dean breathed in deep, letting the scent of elated gleeful Omega wash over him. His inner Alpha was just as joyous, knowing he caused that feeling in Cas, and he had no doubt the whole house smelled like happy, pleased mates. 

This moment right here, made it all worth it. The hours he’d spend outside in the cold on a ladder, stringing up lights and placing lawn decorations just so. The pain and aggravation, huffing and puffing, dragging the beast of a tree through the snow after he’d spend a good hour or so chopping it down. The fierce determination of dragging it through the house, bumping his shins on every damn sharp surface from the porch to the living room, and getting it set in the stand and secured. All of it, was worth it.

He would do it all over again to see Cas smile and smell their combined scents of pure bliss.

The Omega turned his head to look at Dean. “Did you cut down that tree and get it in here all by yourself?”

“Sure did,” Dean boasted with a huge grin.

“Big, strong Alpha,” Cas purred and relaxed back against his mate’s chest.

“Damn right I am,” Dean growled in the Omega’s ear, his arms tightening around Cas’ waist.

“It’s a gorgeous tree,” Cas sighed as he as he dropped his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

“It will look even more gorgeous once we get that bad boy all lit up and decorated. But first... we eat.” 

The Alpha reluctantly let go of his mate’s waist and slung an arm over his shoulder, still wanting some physical contact as he led Cas into the kitchen. “How do you feel about cheeseburgers?”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed enthusiastically, “I love them.”

“Awesome,” Dean beamed as he motioned to the table. “Take a seat and keep me company while I whip up some of my famous burgers and chipotle curly fries.”

The Alpha got to work pulling out the ground beef from the fridge, spices from his spice rack, and a mixing bowl and frying pan from the cabinet by the stove. Dean worked in silence for a while with Cas watching as the Alpha dumped the ingredients in the bowl and started to mix them up thoroughly. 

“So,” Dean spoke, breaking the calm silence as he started to press out four large burgers. “How was your day?”

“Good, busy.” Cas sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair. “With Christmas only a few days away, we had a lot of orders to fulfill for pies and cakes.”

Dean nodded as he placed the patties in the heated skillet, the sizzling and scent of cooking beef filling the kitchen. “I’d say, the holidays must keep you guys hopping.”

“You have no idea, from Thanksgiving to New Years.” Cas shifted in his seat, watching the Alpha move around the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nope,” Dean shook his head and reached for the tray of curly fries. “You just sit right there and relax, I got this,” he called over his shoulder as he slide the tray in the oven.

They continued to chat while Dean cooked, Cas telling him about all the orders he and Jimmy fulfilled today and how Gabe was still having no luck finding a house he liked close to the shop he’d bought. Dean told him how restocking the hardware shop was coming along and about all the changes he’d made so far. The closer to dinner being finished, the more restless the Omega became about not being allowed to help. 

After a few minutes of pouting and fluttering his eyelashes at Dean, the Alpha relented. He told Cas to grab them a couple beers, condiments, and toppings for the burgers from the fridge. While the Omega set to work doing that, Dean removed the fries from the oven and pulled two plates down from the cabinet. The Alpha placed the burgers on the buns and added a large pile of fries to each plate.

Cas grinned at Dean when the Alpha joined him at the table. “Looks amazing!”

“They taste even better.” Dean winked as he sat one of the plates in front of his mate and then took his seat. “Dig in!”

“Cocky Alpha,” Cas teased as the two of them set to work dressing their burgers. The Alpha smirked and gave him a nonchalant shrug as he watched his mate’s hands close around the bun and bring the burger to his mouth.

“Oh my God, this is beyond amazing,” Cas moaned around his first bite. “These make me _very_ happy.”

“I’m glad, Cas,” Dean chuckled as he watched his mate take another huge bite, his inner Alpha preening at the content scent coming from his Omega.

After they had both polished off two burgers each and the whole tray of curly fries, Dean placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then turned on some Christmas music to set the decorating mood. The melodic voice of Elvis singing _Blue Christmas_ drifted through the cabin as Dean and Cas worked together to string up the vivid LED lights on the tree.

As they decorated, they talked about past childhood Christmases and family holiday traditions. Dean laughed at Cas’ calculative and methodical care as he hung each bauble just so, not to close together yet not to far away and no two of the same color could be side by side. The Alpha nodded and tried to follow Cas’ instructions on proper placement, but more than once he had noticed the Omega moving a few of his ornaments to different locations, and had to swallow back a chuckle. Dean’s mate was just too damn cute. They worked together in tandem until the entire tree was covered in glittery trinkets of all shapes and sizes that glimmered in the bright radiance of the lights.

“Done!” Dean declared as he dropped back to flat feet from his top toes after placing the sparkly blue snowflake atop the tree. The Alpha walked over and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him snug against his side as they both admired their hard work.

“Wow, it looks perfect. I still can’t believe you did all of this for me.” Cas sighed as he laid his head against Dean’s shoulder. “You really are something, Dean Winchester.”

“Something good I hope,” Dean whispered as he held his mate tighter.

“Good doesn’t even come close to covering it.” Cas looked up and met his Alpha’s eyes. “I’d say more like something _wonderful_.”

Dean grumbled under his breath as he hefted a large bag of concrete onto one of the shelves in the building materials and supplies section of his store. He reached and wiped the sheen of perspiration from his brows, it was only a little after 8 am and he was already sweating and seriously caffeine deprived. The Alpha looked back down at the pallet stacked with at least thirty more bags of concrete and cursed under his breath.

A sharp rap on the glass door drew him from his brooding and he turned to call out ‘we’re not open yet’ and tell whoever it was that they’d be be ready for business January 2nd, but the words died on his tongue when he saw his mate standing there with a shy smile. A quick glance down showed him holding a tray with two cups of what he seriously hoped was coffee and a white paper bag with the Omega’s cafe’s logo on it. 

With each step Dean took towards the front door, his sullen mood quickly diminished. There was a huge grin spreading across his face as he unlocked and swung open the front door. When he was standing face to face with the Omega, he couldn’t even remember why he was sulking in the first place.

“Heya, Cas.” He stepped to the side to let his mate in. “Please tell me that’s coffee...” Dean nodded towards the tray as he locked the door back.

“Sure is,” Cas replied as he held up the bag in his other hand and gave it a little shake, “and pie! I saw the Impala out front and thought I’d drop in. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, you're a Godsend,” Dean praised graciously as he led the Omega through the store and into his office. 

Dean grabbed the spare chair on the opposite side of his desk and placed it down by his own before plopping into his seat. “Don’t leave me hangin’.” He grinned at Cas, motioning to the chair beside him. “Come join me with those delicious goodies you got.”

“You just want me for my coffee and pie,” Cas mock pouted as he sat down, placing the tray and bag on the desk.

“Not true,” the Alpha shook his head as his mate handed him one of the coffees, “your company is pretty damn awesome also.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled coyly. “There's sugar and bunch of different flavored creamers in the bag.”

“Blacks fine,” Dean replied as he took a sip of the rich java. “Mmmm, liquid energy,” the Alpha hummed as he took another sip. “Seriously Cas, I wasn’t joking. You are a Godsend.”

He set the cup down and reached over, placing his hand on the Omega’s. “I woke up late this morning. I didn’t have time to make coffee because I had a shipment coming in and had to rush in time to beat the truck here.” 

“Well,” Cas laced his fingers between Dean’s, “glad I could be of service and provide you with a caffeine infusion.”

“So,” the Alpha licked his lips and glanced over at the bag, “what kind of pie did ya bring me?”

The Omega snorted and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “It’s a new recipe of mine. I want to start selling it in the cafe if it’s good.” Cas reached for the bag and pulled out two single slice pie containers. “These are from the very first one I made,” Cas held one to out to Dean, “so you are going to be the first to try it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes mirthfully. “Are you using me as a guinea pig, Cas?”

“Maaaaybe,” Cas drawled out as he shrugged. “You complaining?”

“About free pie? Never!” Dean grinned and took the wedged container in his hands and he could feel the chill through the plastic. Dean popped open the lid and looked at the cream colored pie that was topped with a large dollop of whipped cream and a sprinkling of nutmeg. “What flavor is this?”

“Eggnog.” Cas dug into the back and grabbed the disposable forks, giving one to Dean. “Go on, try it, and let me know what you think.”

“No pressure,” the Alpha mumbled as he took the utensil and dug in. Dean brought the fork to his lips and groaned around the first bite. “It’s like an orgasm in my mouth!” He licked his lips and immediately went back for more. Cas grinned as he watched his mate devour the pie. “You gotta start selling this? It would be a travesty to deprive your customers of it.”

“I’m glad you like it, Dean.” Cas beamed as he doctored up his coffee with sugar and hazelnut creamer.

“Like? No, no, no,” the Alpha shook his head. “I fuckin’ love it!” Dean went to fork another bite and frowned when he realized it was all gone.

The pout on his Alpha’s face was absolutely adorable. “Here.” Cas nudged the other box towards him.

“No, that slice is yours,” Dean weakly argued, already reaching for it.

“It’s fine, I want you to have it.” Cas smiled around the lip of his coffee lid. “I have more back at the cafe.”

“Thanks.” Dean winked and snached the container up. The Alpha took a few bites, eating slower this time as he watched Cas sip his coffee. “So,” Dean started as he ran his fork through the pile of whipped cream, “tomorrow's Christmas Eve… Do you have any plans?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, “Mom and Dad went on an Alaskan cruise this year and Jimmy is going with his mate, Amelia, to visit her parents in Michigan.”

Dean nodded and swallowed the pie in his mouth, clearing his throat once. “How’d you like to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with me?” Dean asked nervously as he continued to ramble, “I’ve got no plans either. I figured I’d be to busy with the store to make the drive back to Kansas and I didn’t want to invite my family up because I wasn’t sure if I’d be settled in. So I’m going to be alone too and, I mean, yeah…” Dean trailed off.

“I’d love to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with you.” Cas shifted in his seat to face his Alpha. “There’s no other place I’d want to be other than with my mate.”

“I feel the same way.” A huge smile spread across Dean’s lips as he took a swig of his coffee. “But you're not gonna make me wait until tomorrow to see you again are you? Kinda wanted you to come over for dinner again tonight.”

“Three nights in a row? You're spoiling me Dean,” Cas teased.

“You’re mine to spoil. And I plan on doing a lot of it.” The Alpha finished off the last of the pie and threw the empty containers in the trash can by his desk. “I hope that's okay with you.”

“More than okay, and I’d love to have dinner with you tonight.” Cas smiled shyly and placed his hand on Dean’s. “How about I come over around six and after dinner we go ice skating? I have a bunch of spare skates of all sizes for when family and friends come over. I’m sure I have a pair that would fit you.” The Omega furrowed his brows as he met his mate’s eyes. “Do you know how to skate, Dean?”

“No where near as good as you.” Dean winked and smirked at Cas. “But I think I could go a few laps without breaking my ass.”

“Let’s try to avoid that.” Cas raked his eyes over his mate. “It would be a pity to break such a fine ass.” 

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Good to know,” the Omega purred coyishly.

“Stop flirting,” Dean growled playfully. Cas smirked and Dean turned his hand over, fingertips tracing the Omega’s fingers.“Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“How long have you been skating?” the Alpha asked as he started to rub circles on Cas’ wrist with his thumb.

A bright smile lit up Cas’ face. “For as long as I could walk.”

“The way you glow when you talk about skating...” Dean reached up and ran his thumb across Cas’ bottom lip. “Its very special to you, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Cas whispered as he leaned into his mate’s touch. “It,” the Omega hummed as he searched for the right words to explain it, “fills me with a sense of euphoria and inspiration. My heart pumps and the cold air stings my face as the ice rushes beneath my feet. It’s a vast frozen canvas where dreams are etched and my worries swept away. I love how the ice makes me feel powerful and happy, makes me feel like I’m flying.”

“Wow, that was a beautiful explanation,” Dean whispered breathily. “I feel honored that you want to skate with you, knowing how much it means to you.”

“I feel honored that you agreed to.” Cas looked down at his watch and sighed. “I better get back to the cafe and let you get back to work.”

“I’ll walk you out,” the Alpha replied as he pushed up out of his chair and offered his hand to his mate. “I’ll be countin’ down the hours until six.”

“Me too, Dean.” Cas smiled as they walked to the door. “Me too.”


	4. Baby, it’s Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluffy goodness! :)

In Cas’ opinion, Dean had absolutely outdone himself on the meal he’d prepared. The steaks had been cooked to perfection while the twice baked potatoes were cheesy and delicious. The side salad was crisp and absolutely perfect when topped with croutons and Dean’s homemade italian dressing and the rolls were buttery, slightly sweet, and practically melted in your mouth. Together they ate so much they had to let their food settle while they watched an entire movie before either of them had wanted to even attempt moving from the couch, let alone ice skate.

After _It’s a Wonderful Life_ had ended and the two of them could move comfortably without feeling the heavy weight of the food they’d eaten resting in their bellies, they bundled up and headed to Cas’. As they walked hand in hand through the patch of woods to the Omega’s house in companionable silence, the only sound to be heard was the crunch of the freshly fallen snow under their boots. It was peaceful, it was perfect, and Castiel had never felt more content in his entire life.

The closer they got to Cas’, the more the Omega’s blood started pumping and his heart started racing. He loved that feeling, the adrenaline that corsed through his veins when he knew he would be going out on the ice. He _lived_ for that part of his day, when he could finally step out onto that frozen pond and feel at home. 

As the clearing came into view, Cas glanced over at Dean who had a serene look on his face and the Omega’s heart skipped another beat. Apparently on the ice was no longer the only place he felt _completely_ at home.

As they walked through the clearing, a large grin broke out on Cas’ face as he took in the expanse of ice that glowed under the bright light of the full moon, lit up like stange waiting to be performed on. The Omega glanced up at the clear night sky filled with thousands of twinkling stars that would have a front row set to their performance. Tonight was a perfect night to be out on the ice with his mate.

“Come on,” Cas tugged on Dean’s hand pulling his forward, “the storage shed back behind my cabin houses all my skates. Let's go find you a pair.”

“Excited?” Dean chuckled as he let his mate drag him forward.

“Very!” Cas peered over his shoulder at the Alpha. “I was going to turn the floodlight on but I think between the full moon and the Christmas lights it's plenty bright enough out here.”

“It’s perfect.” Dean gave him a soft smile as they rounded Cas’ house. “You know, the first day I went exploring and found your house, one of the first things I noticed were your Christmas lights. I found myself wondering if they’d be the clear or colored kind.”

“Clear,” Cas scoffed and crinkled up his nose as he paused in front of the shed. “Clear are so boring.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head, amused at his mate’s dislike of the clear bulbs and secretly glad he’d made sure to get all colored lights for his own house. Castiel’s grip was firm as he pulled him further behind the house and up to a small wooden shed.

“Alright,” Cas swung open the shed door and grinned at Dean, “let’s find you some skates!”

The Alpha let out a shaky breath as he stepped out onto the frozen pond, sending out a silent prayer to any entity listening that he wouldn’t bust his ass and make a fool of himself in front of his mate. As soon as his feet touched the ice he started to wobble, legs shaking as he tried to stay upright. “I can do this,” he whispered to himself as led with his left foot. Dean immediately flailed backwards with a yelp.

After the Omega helped him to his feet, Dean tried again, this time the Alpha lurched forward. Cas’ arms shot out, catching and straightening him before Dean face planted. “I got you,” the Omega assured as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, giving him more support. “You look like a newborn baby deer trying to walk.”

“Shaddup,” Dean grumbled, his lips twitching, curving up into a grin at his Omega’s good natured ribbing. “I’m out of practice.”

“Well come on Bambi,” Cas smirked, “it’s like riding a bike. After a few laps it will come back to you.” Cas chuckled at his mate’s disgruntled look as he reached out and took Dean’s hand. “Let me guide you,” he whispered, soft but sure as he gave the Alpha’s hand a gentle squeeze and patiently led him around the pond.

By the third lap the Alpha was a hell of a lot more sure on his feet and hadn’t stumbled once on the past two circuits. Cas sighed and let his eyes slip shut as he relished in the warmth radiating from his mate’s hand twined with his. They glided along side by side in perfect sync and harmony. A calm silence hung in the air, save for their breathing and the sound of their skates scratching on the ice, and Cas felt a sense of tranquility by the soothing scents radiating from his Alpha. Dean clearly felt the same.

“This is nice,” Dean rumbled happily. “It’s so peaceful out here. I love it.”

“Mh-hm,” Cas hummed in agreement. “It’s a lovely night to skate.”

“The company's pretty damn terrific also.” The Alpha side-eyed his mate saucy grin.

“Charmer,” the Omega purred as he let go of Dean’s hand and they continued to skate in tandem down the length of the pond. 

“There you go! You got it now!” Cas praised. “You’ll be doing axel jumps and all the types of spins before you know it.” 

“With a teacher like you, I don’t doubt it,” Dean shot his mate a wink. “Why don’t you show me some of your moves.”

“Alright, watch this,” Cas called over his shoulder as he skated away from his mate, gaining enough speed to leap and twirl, before landing on his feet with ease and finesse before dropping down into a basic sit spin. A huge smirk painted his lips as he made his way back to Dean and skidded to a stop, spraying a little ice from his skates.

The Alpha snorted then muttered, “Show off.”

Cas shrugged as he skated closer to Dean. “You wanted to see my _moves_ ,” he whispered seductively. 

“That I did.” the Alpha waggled his brows before his gaze fell to the ice. “Oh look!” Dean nodded towards their feet where the LED lights from Cas’ house reflected on the ice and flitted across the frozen pond.

“Beautiful,” the Omega whispered as he reached over and took Dean’s hand again. “Winter is magical.”

“Baby,” the Alpha gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “it’s not winter that's magical. It’s this moment here with you.”

Cas smiled at Dean, his heart fit to burst with adoration for his mate. “This is pretty perfect,” he agreed, his tone was soft as they skated back down the length of the pond.

Another companionable silence filled the air as they moved in unison, zig zagging with no determined destination or path to be followed as they danced across the ice. The snow kissed ground glittered like diamonds around them, while the bright moon hung like an ornament, surrounded by stars for miles in the flawlessly landscaped night’s sky. The pine trees were coated in crystalline snow and the air was crisp, cold, and awakening. It was a frozen nirvana. Dean drank it all in, from the sheer perfection of the beautiful scenery that looked to be straight out of a painting, to the warm feeling in his chest that combated the frigid chill in the air. 

The Alpha glanced over at his mate and smiled at the tranquil look on his face. The Omega was so at peace so happy and Dean’s inner Alpha was delighted that he’d played a part in it. Dean breathed in deep, the scent of rich chocolate and mint permeated his senses, and the Alpha stumbled.

Cas slid to a stop, wrapping his arms around Dean. “Everything okay?” he asked as he looked up into the Alpha’s eyes.

“You smell so good,” Dean whispered as he held his mate tighter. “So _happy_ , so _perfect_. So very much like _home_.”

“You smell the same to me, Dean,” Cas murmured as he nuzzled at the green scarf wrapped around the Alpha’s neck. “And I am happy, very happy.” He took one final deep breath, relishing in the pleasant scent of pine and cinnamon before pulling back and meeting his mate’s gaze. 

“It’s been a very long time since someone has been out on the ice with me,” Cas admitted softly. “And even then, with them, it wasn’t like this. Having you here is even better than just having someone at my side, it’s perfect because it’s you, my _mate_.” Dean leaned in and nuzzled his cheek gently, elated Alpha radiating off of him in waves. 

As they continued skating side by side, Dean asked, “Do your brothers not enjoy skating?”

“They did when we were younger, not as much now. On occasion, when they come for a visit, they’ll go out on the ice with me.” Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand again, wanting that point of contact with his mate. “But when we were teens we’d spend hours out on the ice at the skate rink in town, racing each other.” 

“Racing you say?” Dean smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he wiggled his hand free from Cas’ and dashed down the pond, calling over his shoulder, “Catch me if you can!”

The Omega snorted and counted to five, giving his mate a headstart before he darted down the ice after him. Cas laughed as he breezed past Dean easily. 

“Cheater!” Dean shouted after him as he sped up some trying to catch his mate.

“You’re the Alpha,” the Omega spun and skated backwards as he taunted his mate. “Shouldn’t you be the one chasing?” 

Not giving Dean a chance to respond, Cas turned and rushed down the ice.

Dean growled, his heart pumping and his inner Alpha roaring at the thought of a good chase. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t catch up to his mate though. Dean smirked as he turned, backtracking so he could met Cas head on. The Omega grinned when he saw his mate barreling towards him. Cas didn’t stop and spin around, didn’t even slow down; he’d done enough waiting, enough running, he was ready to be caught.

Once the Omega was within arms reach, Dean reached out and grabbed, wrapping his arms around his mate. “Gotcha!” the Alpha crowed as they spun in a circle, getting closer to the edge of the pond where the ice met the snow. Dean yelped when his skate made contact with the edge and he stumbled, taking Cas down with him in a mass of tangled limbs as they landed in the soft blanket of snow.

The Omega smirked up at his mate who was lying atop him with a disoriented look on his face. Cas’ whole body shook with laughter as he spoke. “Who’s the cheater now, Dean?”

“Hey,” the Alpha pushed up on his elbows and met Cas’ cerulean gaze with a small smirk of his own, “all's fair in true love and war.”

“Still a cheater,” the Omega teased as he peeked past Dean’s shoulder, a glimmer of something catching his eye. 

_Snow_.

A bright smile formed on Cas’ lips as he watched the crystal flakes lazily making their descent from the dark night sky. “It’s snowing,” the Omega whispered as he met the attractive green eyes staring down at him, filled with warmth and affection. Cas’ heart started bounding wildly in his chest, and he knew it had nothing to do with their race on the ice.

Dean shifted, straddling his mate’s hips as he turned his head, peering up into the inky sky. “So it is,” he murmured softly before turning his attention back to Cas. His mate was breathtaking lying there beneath him, beautiful trusting blue eyes gazing up at him. His long dark lashes fanned against his cheeks as he blinked, and stray snowflakes were started to catch and gather at the end of them as well as dot along his cheeks. A gentle smile touched Dean’s lips as he reached up and ran his gloved fingers across Cas’ face, brushing the snowflakes away. The Omega leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. 

“Beautiful,” Dean praised as his hand slipped from his mate’s face to cup the back of his head. “You’re so beautiful, _my beautiful Omega_.”

“All yours, Alpha,” Cas assured as he reached up and twined his arms around his mate, the Omega’s fingers digging into the corded muscle of Dean’s shoulders.

The Alpha exhaled slowly, his breath billowing out between them. “Cas?” His eyes darted from the Omega’s lips then back to his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please,” the Omega groaned as he nodded.

Dean smiled as he shifted, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Cas’ arms slid from Dean's shoulders to lock firmly behind his neck as his lips parted on a breathy sigh. They kissed languid and slow, exploring one another, expressing how much they meant to each other through this kiss, the first of many kisses. Cas’ lips were the perfect balance of rough and smooth, they were cold and chapped from the chilled air, but utterly perfect, like they were made for Dean and Dean alone.

The soft, gentle kiss quickly turned deep and heated. Dean darted his tongue out and traced it along his mate’s bottom lip, before nipping it gently, begging for permission to enter. The Omega’s base primal instincts took over and he tilted his head as he opened his mouth, welcoming his Alpha with a pleased purr. Dean growled as his tongue dipped in, tasting his Omega for the first time as they traced the contours of the other’s mouth. They continued to kiss, their tongues tangling together as the snow fell unhurriedly around them, only parting to pepper kisses along the other's jaw line, or to scent and nuzzle.

Dean pulled back slightly once his jeans had grown uncomfortably tight and his inner Alpha began to demand more. His breath was coming out in hard pants as he looked down at Cas. The Omega looked debauched and lust drunk, his lips kiss swollen, eyes hooded, and cheeks stained crimson. Dean nuzzled at his scarf, breathing in deep, taking in the scent of aroused Omega. 

“Wow,” Dean breathed out, warm breath puffing against Cas’ cheek. “That was just, _wow_ ”

“I concur,” the Omega slurred as he ran his fingertips down his mate’s back.

The snow that had been lazily drifting down had now accelerated to a more frenzied pace. Dean chuckled as he noticed just how much the tiny glistening snowflakes had covered their clothing as they had laid there kissing. Dean placed one final kiss to his mate’s lips before he shifted his weight off of Cas and carefully stood up.

“It’s really coming down now.” He held out his hand to Cas. “We need to get these skates off and get out of the snow.”

“I guess you're right.” Cas pouted as he took Dean’s hand and let the Alpha haul him up. The two of the walking cautiously, side by side, hand in hand to the porch where they could trade the skates out for their boots.

“How does three-ish sound for tomorrow?” Dean asked as he passed Cas the skates.

“Perfect.” The Omega smiled as he opened a wooden chest that sat by his door and placed both sets of skates in it before sidling up next to his Alpha. “I’m looking forward to spending Christmas Eve and Christmas with you.”

“You know,” Dean cleared his throat nervously as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. “You could uh, pack an overnight bag and stay instead of going home late on Christmas Eve just to come back early Christmas morning.” He gave the Omega a shy smile, “that is, if you want.”

A radiant grin spread across Cas’ lips. “I’d love that.”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms against his mate’s waist and pulled him flush against his body.

“Definitely,” Cas purred as he rested his forehead against Dean’s.

The Alpha leaned forward closing the gap between them and placed a chaste, gentle kiss to his Omega’s plush lips. “As much as I hate to, I’d better get going.”

“Okay,” Cas nodded, his inner Omega missing the Alpha already as he untangled himself from his mate’s strong hold, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait!” Dean yelled out as he bounded down the steps and jogged towards the tree line as the snow rapidly whirled down around him.

“Me either!” Cas called back as he watched his mate disappear down the path between the trees. The Omega smiled to himself as he went inside and locked the door behind him. The smile never left his face as he made a mug of hot chocolate and snuggled into his couch, the whole time his thoughts revolving around tomorrow, how he could not wait to be back in his mate’s arms and showered with kisses. He definitely wanted more _kisses_.


	5. Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some Christmas Eve fluff with our favorite true mates?!
> 
> I know I am!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean hummed along to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ as he placed his sweet potato casserole into the oven to bake. It was the only side dish left to cook, then dinner would be complete. The Alpha had been up since 8 AM cooking and cleaning, he wanted both dinner and his nest to be perfect. He had plans for tonight, big plans.

As he wiped down the countertop of the kitchen island his gaze fell to the small glossy red rectangular box that sat beneath the Christmas tree. A large grin spread across his face, _life changing plans_.

As Dean was hanging his dish towel on the oven handle, the doorbell rang and his smile grew even larger. His mate was here. The Alpha turned down the radio and ran his hands down his forest green button up, straightening it out as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Heya, Cas!” Dean beamed as he swung open the door. The Alpha’s eyes widened when he saw his Omega standing with one arm laden down from grocery bags, the other holding a shiny silver square box with a green bow on top, and a duffel slung over his shoulder. 

Dean jumped into action. “Here, let me help.” He reached forward and took the bags and present from Cas.

“Thanks,” the Omega sighed as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

“What do we got here?” Dean asked as he eyed the groceries in his arms.

“Stuff to make Santa cookies.” Cas blushed at the smirk on his mate’s lips. “And your Christmas present.”

“Ohhh present! Well,” Dean shifted the bags in his hands, “I’ll put the cookie stuff in the kitchen and the present under the-”

“Take your present in the kitchen also,” Cas chimed in, cutting Dean off as he unwrapped his scarf and hung it on the rack. “I’d like for you to open it now, if that’s okay.”

“No complaints here,” the Alpha winked. “After you finishing stripping off your winter wear, put your overnight bag on the loveseat and meet me in the kitchen.”

“Alright.” The Omega nodded as he sat his duffel on the bench and took off his gloves, watching as his mate retreated back to the kitchen.

Cas pulled off his coat and hung it with his scarf, followed by his beanie, then he removed his boots and placed them under the bench by Dean’s before picking his duffel back up and heading into the living room. He deposited his overnight back on the loveseat and started towards the kitchen to join his mate.

“Stop!” Dean called out from where he stood behind the island unpacking the ingredients for Santa’s cooking from the bags. Cas paused in his steps as Dean spoke, “Damn you look hot.” The Alpha let his hungry eyes roam up his mate’s form; stonewashed blue jeans, a light blue sweater the was a tad bit too big and slightly hung off of his left shoulder, just the right amount of stubble, those ridiculously blue eyes that never failed to suck him in, and his dark brown mussed up hair that Dean had officially deemed ‘sex hair’.

Cas waited for a moment, watching Dean watch him before he furrowed a brow and asked, “Why am I stopping?”

The Alpha grinned and looked above Cas’ head, the Omega following his line of sight to what hung on the door frame. “Mistletoe,” the Omega grinned. “I don’t remember that being there before.”

Dean smirked. “I may have hung it up this morning.”

“I’ve got to give you credit for the strategic placement. Right above the entrance to the kitchen where I have to pass under it to get to the food.” Cas clucked his tongue. “Well played Winchester, _well played_.”

“I try,” Dean shrugged as he rounded the island and sauntered up to Cas. “You know what happens next, don’t you?” the Alpha whispered hotly in his mate’s ear.

“I do,” Cas nodded and whispered back.

Dean leaned in closer to claim his kiss but the Omega placed his palm on the Alpha’s chest halting his movements. Cas’ eyes shifted from Dean's lips to the mistletoe. The Omega nuzzled his mate’s cheek before murmuring against his jaw line, “You have to pick one of the berries before a kiss can be given or taken… It's tradition, Alpha.”

Dean let out a small chuckle as he reached up and plucked one of the white berries from the cluster in the center. He rolled it around between his thumb and forefinger before he took Cas’ hand and placed the small white berry in his palm and gently closed it. “Can I have that kiss now?”

“Yes,” the Omega nodded and Dean reached up and placed his hand on Cas’ cheek. The Alpha relished in the way his mate nuzzled into the touch. Dean smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer as he trailed his right hand up the Omega’s back, resting it on the nape of his neck and scratching gently as their lips met. Cas mouth parted, opening up for his mate, and Dean groaned as his tongue slipped past the Omega’s lips. Cas tasted like hot chocolate and mint, like mate and perfection, and the Alpha couldn’t get enough of it.

Dean let out a sigh as they broke apart and rested his forehead against his mate’s. “Still a wow.”

“And I still concur,” Cas hummed before he placed another peck on the Alpha’s lips. “So, can I come into the kitchen now?”

“Yeah,” Dean snorted and shook his head before walking back around the island, grabbing the container of ice cream that had been in with the cookie supplies and putting it in the freezer.

“Oh my God,” Cas’ eyes landed on the dining room and his brows shot up, “are you feeding an army, Dean?”

“Nope!” Dean shot him a saucy wink. “Just a very hungry Alpha and Omega.”

Cas and Dean walked over to the table and the Omega scanned the length of it. A large bone-in spiral ham sat in the center, golden brown from the brown sugar glaze and covered with pineapple rings and cherries. Various side dishes surrounded it; a huge bowl of homemade mashed potatoes and a gravy boat filled to the brim, fresh green beans, corn on the cob, hash brown casserole, and a basket of sweet rolls.

“Everything looks amazing!” Cas leaned against the Alpha’s side. “You really went above and beyond.”

“I just wanted our first Christmas together to be special.” Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas’ throat causing a shiver to run down his spine. “To be perfect.”

“It’s going to be more than perfect because we’re spending it together.” The Omega twined his arms around his mate’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Before the chaste kiss had the opportunity to turn heated, the oven dinged and Dean pulled back with a groan. “That would be the sweet potato casserole. I need to top it with marshmallows and get it back in for about fifteen minutes until it turns a nice golden brown.” Dean turned and crossed the space until he reached the stove. “Then it will be time to eat.” 

The Omega followed. He leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the Alpha and watched his mate prepare the dish and pop it back into the oven. Cas took a deep breath. “It smells wonderful in here.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean arched a brow as he grabbed the final ingredients for the cookies and placed them on the counter by the refrigerator. “What does it smell like?”

“Like Christmas...” A huge smile lit up Cas’ face. “Like _home_.” 

“Home,” the Alpha hummed as he walked back over to the island and nodded towards his gift with a smirk. “As I was putting the stuff for the cookies up, I caught a whiff of my present.” He reached out and toyed with the bow on top the box. “And I gotta tell you Cas, if it’s _not_ a pie my stomach is gonna be _very_ disappointed.” 

“Well,” Cas tapped his fingers on the countertop, “why don’t you open it up and see.”

“Really?” Dean asked eagerly as he reached for the box, pulling it closer to him.

“Yes, really.” The Omega nodded towards the gift. “Go on.”

The Alpha rubbed his hands together with childlike enthusiasm before he removed the lid from the box. Dean smiled down at the perfect looking pie; the lattice top was a rich golden brown, weaved expertly and covered with cinnamon and sugar. The Alpha reached into the box, carefully removing the pie and placing it on the island. He leaned down, breathing in the spicy scent of cinnamon mixed with the sweet smell of fruit and rich smoky bourbon. “Mmm.” Dean practically purred. “This is way better dessert than the ambrosia salad I have chilling in the fridge.” He looked up, meeting Cas’ gaze. “What kind of pie is this?”

“It’s a very special pie, Dean.” Cas smiled shyly as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “It’s spiced bourbon peach apple. It’s my great great grandma’s recipe. We don’t even sell that pie in the cafe.”

“How come?” Dean asked as he straightened back up, giving his full attention to his mate.

“Like I said, it’s very special.” Cas walked around the island and stood next to Dean. He reached out and ran a fingertip over the edge of the pie tin, most of the design hidden by the crust of the pie. “My great great grandmother searched everywhere for the ‘perfect’ pie tin when she a young woman and had met my great great grandfather. She knew, of course, that he was her true mate, but she needed to give him something back before they agreed to mate fully. ‘The way to an Alpha’s heart is through his stomach’ and so she wanted to make him something sweet. When she found this tin, she knew, and the first pie she baked him was a spiced bourbon peach apple pie.” 

Cas chuckled and leaned against his mate’s side. “My great great grandfather told her that if he hadn’t already fallen for her, that would’ve sealed the deal.”

Dean reached out and turned the tin, looking closer at it. The dish was cobalt blue with white swirled through it, sturdy and well-loved if the small crack on the far end was anything to go by. 

“She made him a pie in this tin every single Sunday, because not only was it the way to the Alpha’s heart, but because she said, _’Baking is love made visible’_. This is the ‘anniversary’ pie, if you will, and it’s always made when an Omega accepts a mating prospect, and on the mating anniversary. It’s a very delicious pie, and both Gabriel and Jimmy are slightly put out that they’ll never have it.”

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer. “They can’t have the recipe?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “this pie tin, and the recipe, has been passed down to the oldest Omega born into the family when the find their mate, carrying on the tradition. My brothers, who as I told you before are both Alpha’s, can only enjoy the pie if they are at my parents or grandparents’ house around their anniversaries. Or now, ours.” 

Dean’s breath hitched as the full realization of the gift sank in, hand tightening on Cas’ side and giving him a small squeeze. 

“My mother gave me this tin yesterday when I told her about you, it’s been past down from generation to generation, and now it’s mine.” Cas looked up, meeting Dean’s eyes. 

“What about the eggnog pie?” Dean blurted out, internally cringing for ruining such a sweet moment. 

“Doesn’t count,” Cas replied as he firmly shook his head, “that pie was made for the store. This pie,” the Omega reached up and placed his hand over the Alpha’s heart, “this pie is made for you, only you, my Alpha, my _true mate_.”

“Cas,” Dean faltered, at a loss for words. “I-I-” He placed his hand over his mate’s and held it firmly against his chest. “This is the best present I have _ever_ received.” A small impish grin curled the Alpha’s lips as he leaned closer and whispered, “So does this mean I get a pie every Sunday?”

The Omega’s smile was as radiant as the sun and he threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter. “I’ll make you pies any time you want them.”

“I think,” Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead, “I want one every Sunday from now until forever, sound good to you?”

“Forever,” Cas hummed as he nuzzled at his Alpha throat, “I think that can most definitely be arranged.” 

A loud ding rang out throughout the kitchen, breaking the mates apart. “Sweet potato casserole is done,” Dean announced as he placed one quick chaste kiss to his mate’s lips before turning to the stove to retrieve the dish.

Cas grabbed them drinks and followed Dean into dining room where the Alpha placed the final side dish on the table amidst the others. “Have a seat.” Dean beamed as he pulled out the Omega’s chair for him.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled as he took his seat, “everything looks delicious.” He shifted in his seat and reached over, taking Dean’s hand in his. “Thank you so very much for inviting me to spend Christmas with you.”

“Thanks for taking me up on my offer, Cas. There’s no one else I’d rather be sitting here with.” 

“Me either,” the Omega whispered softly.

Dean gave his mate’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back and grabbing the carving knife to slice up the ham. “Well then, let’s eat!”

After dinner, which was absolutely delectable, Cas insisted on helping Dean clean up. They worked together side by side doing dishes, Dean washing and Cas drying them. In no time the kitchen was spotless and the fridge was loaded down with tupperware bowls filled with leftovers for tomorrow.

Once the last dish was dried and put away, the Alpha turned to Cas with a smile on his face. “All done!”

“Mh-hm,” Cas nodded as he hung the dish towel on the oven handle to dry. “Told you it wouldn’t take long if we worked together.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Cas sauntered up to Dean and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. “Don’t get sassy with me Alpha, or I won’t give you any pie.”

“That’s not funny,” Dean gasped. “Don’t even joke about such things.”

The Omega sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the counter by the refrigerator and retrieved a sharp chef knife. He glanced over his shoulder. “Do you have a pie server?”

“Yup,” Dean motioned beside Cas, “top drawer to your right. Want me to grab us some plates and forks?”

“Yes please,” the Omega replied as he rummaged through the utensils until he found what he was looking for.

Cas leaned against the island and waited for Dean to bring the plates. The Alpha placed the dishes in front of Cas with a cheeky grin. “Please tell me that ice cream you brought was for the pie.”

“It is.” the Omega nodded. “It’s vanilla bean, and I made it. Along with...” Cas glanced over to where the cookie supplies were. “You see that mason jar by the cookie cutters? It’s filled with bourbon caramel sauce.”

Dean crossed the kitchen and picked it up, examining it. “You made this, _and_ the ice cream?” The Alpha placed the jar down by the pie and pulled his mate into his arms. “How’d I get so damn lucky?” Dean growled as he started peppering Cas’ face with kisses.

“Alpha,” the Omega whined as he wiggled free from Dean’s grip, darting back and towards the freezer before his mate could grab him again. He pulled out the vanilla ice cream and sat it on the island along with the pie and caramel sauce. “Do you want to cut it, or do you want me to?”

“You.” Dean handed him the knife. “You're the baker. If I cut it, it will come out in pieces.” 

Cas snorted as he took the knife and cut the whole pie into eight equal slices, before grabbing the pie server and dishing out two _perfect_ pieces. 

“It’s sorcery I tell you,” Dean grumbled as he eyed the flawless triangle.

“It just takes practice.” The Omega reached up and patted his mate on the cheek. “I can teach you.” Cas picked up his plate and nodded to Dean’s plate, “I’m going to heat mine up in the microwave, do you want me to do the same with yours?”

“Hell yes!” Dean crowed. “Nothing taste better than warm pie topped with ice cream.”

“Very true,” Cas agreed as he grabbed Dean’s plate in his other hand. “Get the ice cream scoop while I warm up the slices.”

As the Omega was bringing the plates back to the island he caught Dean eating the ice cream straight out of the container

“Dis is guud,” the Alpha mumbled around a mouthful of the chilled treat.

“Savage,” Cas teased as he pulled the ice cream scoop from his mate’s hand, grinning impishly as he took an oversized bite before placing a huge dollop on each slice. “Can you hand me the caramel, please?” 

Dean passed his the jar and the Omega unscrewed the lid and poured the thick gooey amber colored sauce all over his ice cream and pie before looking over at his mate and shaking the jar. “You want some?”

“Oh yeah baby,” Dean licked his lips, “load it down.” Cas grinned as drizzled a large amount on top of his Alpha’s.

“Here you go,” Cas slid the plate over to his mate and replaced the lid on the jar before picking up his fork and fiddling with it nervously as he waited for Dean to take his first bite. 

Dean moaned as he chewed, his eyes fluttering shut. “Damn, this is fan-fuckin-tastic!” The Alpha licked the caramel from his lips. “Hands down best pie I have ever had.”

“Really?” Cas asked with a small shy smile.

“Definitely, really.” The Alpha pointed his fork at his mate’s pie. “Now dig in before I eat yours too.”

“Yes Alpha,” Cas cooed, his inner Omega preening that his mate enjoyed the gift.

They leaned against the bar eating their pie, and when Cas couldn’t finish the rest of his second piece, he fed the remainder of it to Dean. As they enjoyed their dessert, they talked more about their families. Dean told him he’d spoken to his parents and his brother earlier that day, and that he told them all about finding his true mate. 

“Mom can’t wait to meet you,” Dean said with a smile, kissing a bit of caramel from the corner of Cas’ mouth. 

He even told Cas about how his brother said it figured his true mate was a damn baker, seeing as how he has always had an unhealthy obsession with pie. 

Cas in return talked about Jimmy and Amelia, how Jimmy was secretly dreading going to his in-laws, how he would’ve much rather spent Christmas at home, and how he made sure to add how much he wanted to meet Dean so he could give his the proper ‘hurt my little brother and they will never find your body’ speech. Cas also told him how frustrated Gabe was getting about not being able to find a house he liked and how he didn’t want to put Cas out by staying with him, which was the plan if he couldn’t find a place by the time he moves.

“I don’t know why he’s so worried about that,” Cas commented, sliding his empty plate on top of Dean’s. “I told him that he wouldn’t be putting me out. I’m his brother, all I want is for him to be successful, and I’ll help him in anyway I can.”

Dean nodded his agreement to that, knowing he would do the same exact thing for Sam if he had to. Then Cas told him about how Gabe was looking forward to meeting the true mate of his baby bro, too. 

As Dean washed their pie plates Cas snuck up behind him and stood up on his tiptoes to whisper in his mate’s ear, “Ready to make Santa’s cookies?”

“Right now?” The Alpha chuckled as he dried and put the dishes up.

“Yes right now,” Cas answered as he stepped back so Dean could turn and face him. “If we make them now, we can enjoy some while watching Christmas movies.”

“I like the way you think,” Dean growled as he wrapped his arms around Cas and lunged forward, nipping at his mate’s bottom lip. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Well I did most of the prep at home so it wouldn’t take as long,” Cas murmured in between the kisses he planted along Dean’s jaw line. “Grab the red bowl of sugar cookie dough you put in the fridge earlier and a baking sheet. I’ll get the flour and the cookie cutters.”

Cas paused when he reached for the flour, feeling heat from the crockpot beside it. “Hey Dean,” the Omega called out, “what's in the crockpot?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean mumbled from within the fridge, before straightening up and looking over at his mate. “It’s mulled wine.”

“Mmmm,” Cas purred as he grabbed the items he needed and walked back over to the kitchen island. “Maybe we could enjoy a glass as we make these cookies?”

“Sounds like a damn fine plan,” Dean replied as he plunked the bowl down in front of Cas and removed the lid. The Omega reached for the canister of flour and spread it along the bar top before reaching into the bowl, pulling out the large ball of dough and dropping it on the floured surface, rolling and coating it in the white powder.

“Hey,” Cas reached up and placed his hand on Dean’s arm, forgetting the mess on his own, “I forgot my rolling pin, do you have one?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and moved to get it letting out a very unmanly squeak when he noticed the stark white handprint on his left deltoid. The Omega glanced at his hands then back at Dean, swallowing back a giggle and covering it with a cough. “This is my favorite shirt.” The Alpha pouted.

“Trust me,” Cas smiled coyishly as he reached up and placed his hands on his mate’s cheeks, cupping his face, “I get flour on my clothes on a daily basis. It will come out easily in the wash.” The Omega kissed Dean deeply before pulling back with mischief in his eyes.

The Alpha’s eyes widened with realization. “You ass! There’s flour on my face now isn’t there?” Dean grumbled as he scrubbed at his cheeks with his palms before brushing at his sleeve to clear as much of the flour away as he could. He pulled at the front of his shirt, shaking what had fallen from his face, then shrugged. It would do until he changed into his pajamas. He pointed his finger at Cas. “You just stay there and keep your hands to yourself, and I’ll grab the rolling pin.”

The Omega held up his hands in a mock surrender. “Promise, Alpha.” Cas grinned as he started kneading the dough.

“Here,” Dean handed Cas the rolling pin. The Alpha cocked his hip against the island beside his mate, watching him as he started rolling the dough flat. As Cas worked on getting the dough just the right thickness, Dean ran his fingers through the leftover flour and reached up, covering Cas’ nose. 

The Omega stopped and turned to face his mate. “I can't believe you just did that.”

“Oh believe it, baby!” Dean laughed. “You look like albino Rudolph.”

Cas scrunched his nose and crossed his eyes, trying to get a look. His expression made his mate laugh even harder. “You think you’re cute, don’t you, Dean?”

“Sweetheart,” Dean leaned in and growled by his Omega’s ear, “I _know_ I’m adorable.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cas rolled his eyes, ignoring the smudge on his nose and going back to work.

“Perfect!” the Omega declared after running the pin over the dough a few more times. He turned to Dean and continued, “Go ahead preheat the oven and place the baking sheet over here, then we can cut out the shapes and get them ready to bake.”

“On it,” Dean replied as he turned on the oven and slid the tray on the counter by the dough, bumping Cas’ hip with his as he picked up the candy cane cutter. “C’mon _cookie_ ,” he waggled his brows at his mate, “let’s get these cookies cut out.”

Cas snorted. “That was corny, Dean.”

Dean beamed in response, pressing his cutter into the dough. They worked side by side cutting out cookies in the shapes of snowmen, Santas, reindeer, bells, snowflakes, ornaments, and candy canes until the sheet was full. As soon as Dean placed the last snowflake, the timer beeped and he slid the tray into the oven to bake. The Alpha grinned over his shoulder as he walked over to the radio and turned it back up, the sound of Christmas music filling the air. 

The Omega grinned as he recognized the song. He propped his elbows on the island bar top and placed his chin in his hands as he sang, “ _I really can’t stay_.”

“ **Baby it’s cold outside** ,” Dean crooned.

Cas straightened up. “ _I’ve go to go away_.” 

The Alpha crossed the room until he was standing in front of his mate. “ **Baby it’s cold outside**.”

“ _The evening has been_ -” Cas batted his lashes at Dean.

“ **Been hoping that you’d drop in**.” The Alpha smiled back shyly.

“- _so very nice_ ,” Cas purred.

Dean reached out and took his mate’s hands in his rubbing them gently. “ **I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice**.”

“ _My mother will start to worry_.” The Omega glanced over his shoulder towards the door.

Dean reached up and cupped Cas’ cheeks, turning his mate’s head so he could look him in the eyes. “ **Beautiful, what’s your hurry**?”

“ **My father will be pacing the floor**...” Cas drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.

The Alpha gripped his Omega’s hips and pulled him flush against him. “ **Listen to the fireplace roar** ,” Dean growled as he nodded towards the fireplace in the living room.

Their eyes met again and a large smile blossomed across both their faces moments before the two of them burst out laughing. The Alpha’s grin widened as Cas burrowed closer and they swayed along to the music, one song changing into another until the oven dinged and they broke apart so Dean could pull the cookies out before they burned. 

Once the Alpha placed the tray on the cooling rack and removed the oven mitt, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. The Alpha spun around and shook the glasses. “Who’s ready for some wine!”

“Me, me!” Cas called out as he looked up from the island where he was filling numerous frosting bags with a variety of colored icing.

Dean smirked at the spot of white still covering Cas’ nose as he walked over to the crockpot and picked up the ladle, filling each of the wine glasses before joining his mate. The Omega grinned at him as Dean pressed one of the glasses into his hands. The Alpha’s smile grew as he used his free hand to reach up and wipe the smudge free from his mate’s nose.

“Oh,” Cas giggled as he leaned into the touch, “I completely forgot that was there.” 

“It was a good look on you,” Dean teased as he wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist.

“Ass,” Cas muttered as he smiled at the deep crimson liquid with a thin round orange slice floating in his glass and a star anise beside it. He brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath, the scent of citrus, cloves, allspice, and cinnamon surrounded him. He sighed as he relaxed against his Alpha. “ _Perfect_ ,” Cas purred as he brought the rim to his lips and took a sip. 

“What’s perfect?” Dean asked as he ran his hand up and down his mate’s back.

“This,” Cas nodded to his drink before looking up into Dean’s eyes, “everything about this day.”

“I agree,” Dean hummed as he took a drink of his mulled wine. “I’ve never had a more _perfect_ Christmas.”

The two of them stood leaned up against the kitchen island, wrapped around each other listening to Christmas music and drinking their mulled wine in a companionable silence. The scents of Christmas, delighted Alpha and Omega, and elated mate’s permeated the house as they waited for the cookies to cool enough to decorate.

As Cas was draining his second glass, Dean was getting a platter to put the finished cookies on. “You ready to get this decorating party started?” the Alpha exclaimed as he placed the platter off to the side and picked up a bag of brown icing. “I’m makin’ Rudolph!”

A few minutes later, the Alpha was staring in horror at his deranged looking reindeer. Cookie decorating was a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be. He glanced over at Cas who had an intense look on his face as he expertly decorated the Santa cookie. It looked flawless, but he expected no less from an experienced baker. His eyes fell back to his own and he furrowed his brows. His on the other hand looked like it had been done by a toddler. _Oh well, at least I’m here with my mate and having a damn good time_ , he thought to himself as he reached for a snowflake cookie, because really, how bad could you fuck up a snowflake?

It took a little over an hour to decorate all of the cookies. Dean turned off the radio before they loaded up a plate with their favorites, it was _very_ clear which ones were made by Cas and which ones were the Alpha’s. Dean refilled their glasses while Cas started putting the leftovers into a tupperware container. As the Alpha moved around the counter, carrying their two wine glasses, Cas grabbed the plate of cookies and followed him into the living room so they could relax and watch a movie. 

“Job well done,” Dean praised as his mate placed the cookies down on the coffee table. The Alpha set the wine glasses on either side of the plate and plopped down on the couch, patting the spot beside him as he smiled at Cas. “Now, lets cuddle and watch a movie.” 

Dean picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, pausing and looking over at his mate when he heard him gasp. Cas looked at him with big eyes as he pointed to the TV. 

“ _A Christmas Story_ Dean!” The Omega grinned. “And it just came on!”

“Well,” the Alpha sat the remote down, “I know what we’re watching.” Dean sunk back against the couch as Cas leaned forward and picked up a reindeer cookie, Dean’s disturbed reindeer cookie. 

The Alpha snorted as his mate relaxed against him. “You know,” Dean nodded towards the cookie, “that’s my masterpiece right there.”

“It’s a true work of art.” Cas smiled and took a bite. “Best looking Rudolph on the plate, that’s why I chose it. That and,” the Omega turned his head and placed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, the Alpha darting his tongue out and licking away the cookie crumbs and sweet icing that clung to his mate’s mouth, “you made it.”

Cas snuggled back into his arms as they both watched nine-year-old Ralphie dream of getting a Red Rider BB gun, and how he set’s out to convince his parents that it is the perfect gift.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean caught a glimpse of the small, glossy red, rectangular box that sat beneath the Christmas tree. _Cas’ Christmas present_. Dean’s heart sped up a beat, he couldn’t wait to give Cas his gift. He couldn’t wait to give his mate a lifetime of gifts and memories like tonight. Dean placed a kiss to Cas’ temple as his mind spun wonderful scenarios of their life together.


	6. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed the tooth rotting fluff. I really loved writing this fic and I hope all you guys have loved reading it. Again I’d like to thank lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing and providing art and for Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this holiday challenge.
> 
> Oh and this chapter totally earns the explicit rating and for all you naughty lil’ elves reading this in a public setting there is a NSFW picture in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

While the credits for _A Christmas Story_ rolled, Dean got the pair of them settled on the couch with a throw blanket over them and Castiel sitting between his legs, back against the Alpha’s chest. Dean felt warm, comfortable, and surrounded with the overwhelming feeling of home. He almost said so, the words at the tip of his tongue just as the next movie -- _Christmas Vacation_ \-- started playing. He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Cas’ chest, holding the Omega close as they watched the Griswold families shenanigans unfold on screen.

By the time the movie was finished, so were the cookies and their fourth glass of wine. Cas excused himself to go to the bathroom while Dean gathered their wine glasses and the empty cookie plate, taking them into the kitchen where he quickly washed, dried, and put them away. 

The Alpha walked back into the living room where Cas was sitting on the couch waiting for him, flipping through the channels, and looking very much at home. Dean couldn’t fight the huge smile that spread across his face at the sight. He wanted _this_ , he wanted Cas here with him every night, he wanted this house to be _their_ nest.

Cas side eyed him with a small smirk. “What are you grinning at.”

“Nothing, just extremely happy,” Dean replied as he joined his mate back on the couch. “So what are we watching now?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I turned on _Die Hard_.” Cas furrowed his brows. “I know some people think _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie,” the Omega shook his head seriously, “but those people are just wrong. _Die Hard_ so is a Christmas movie.”

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter and wrapped his arms around his mate. “God you really are perfect.” The Alpha planted a huge wet kiss on Cas’ cheek. “And you’re totally right, _Die Hard_ so is a Christmas movie.”

The Alpha ran his fingers back through his mate’s hair. “Would you like another glass of wine?”

“No,” Cas purred contentedly as he burrowed against his mate’s side. “I just want to snuggle with you.”

“That can most definitely be arranged.” Dean tossed the blanket back over them and held his mate tight as they watched NYPD Officer, John McClane, fight to save his wife and the others at a Christmas party in the Nakatomi Plaza that had been taken hostage by the German terrorist Hans Gruber and his men.

A little over halfway through the movie and Dean was getting antsy. The little red present under the tree was taunting him; he wanted to give it to Cas, and he wanted to give it to him right _now_. The Alpha managed to make it another ten minutes before temptation became too much and he found himself reaching for the remote and muting the movie, earning him a confused look from his mate.

“I, uh,” Dean faltered as he untangled himself from the Omega. He fetched the small box from under the tree and settled back down beside his mate, stroking his fingers over the gift. “I’d very much like to give you your present now.”

Cas glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked at his mate. “It’s only nine thirty, not quite Christmas yet.

“So,” Dean shrugged, “it’s Christmas somewhere.” He flashed the Omega a bright smile. “And besides, you gave me my gift early. What’s a couple hours, really?”

“Okay!” Cas beamed. “Gimme, gimme,” the Omega was practically vibrating in his seat as he made grabby hands towards the gift.

“Here.” Dean chuckled as he handed over the present. “I really hope you like it,” the Alpha whispered softly, his heart beating fast and nervousness radiating from him. 

“Dean,” Cas looked up from the gift and reached over taking his mate’s hand in his, “there’s no need to be nervous. I’m sure I’ll love it. It’s from you, so how could I not?”

“I really hope so…” The Alpha sighed. “Well, go on,” he motioned to the present, “open ‘er up.”

Cas carefully removed the glossy cherry-shaded wrapping paper, revealing a chocolate colored rectangular box. The Omega detached the lid and set it beside him. His breath hitched when he caught sight of the braided black leather choker resting on top a bed of white cotton. Cas knew what this was, it was a _collar_ , a request for bonding.

Dean sat quietly with bated breath as he watched his mate examine the collar. The Omega ran his fingers over the leather. It was soft, it would feel amazing resting against his throat. A watery smile touched his lips as he reached the middle of the collar where a thin white gold heart shape pendant rested, it had be engraved. A tear slid down his cheek as he tentatively touched the heart, he traced the entwined symbol of the Alpha and Omega, along with their initials, his brows furrowed when he reached his: **C.W.**. He glanced up at Dean with a questioning look on his face.

“I hope you don’t think this is too presumptuous of me, but,” the Alpha ran his hand across the back of his neck anxiously, “if you accept my request to bond, I’d also like to make you my husband.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas’ words quivered as he spoke. “It’s so beautiful.” The Omega was reverently looking down at the gift he held tightly in his hands, still nestled inside the box.

“I made it myself,” Dean whispered softly. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes filled with awe as the Alpha continued. “Well, the pendant I had made at the local jewelry store because I didn’t have the tools to properly engrave it, but I weaved the leather, secured the pendant, and added the clasps.”

“It’s-it’s astonishing, Dean.” The Omega licked his lips, swallowing down the thick lump of emotion in his throat. “I-I, is this what you want?”

“I want you here with me so damn bad, and I’ve been thinking...” Dean drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, rolling it between them before letting it slip free. “You said Gabe was having a hard time finding a place, why don’t you let him buy your house and you move in here with me?” The Alpha nodded towards the back door. “I have a huge back yard, Cas, and come spring we will hire a crew to install a pond like yours. Hell, a bigger one if you want. _Whatever you want_. And in the meantime you can still use yours, you know Gabe wouldn’t mind.”

“You’d do that for me?” Cas asked as tears flowed down his cheeks. “You want me?”

“God, yes I would, and I want a lifetime with you. You’re my true mate.” Dean reached up and wiped the tears from his Omega’s face. ”I want to wake up with you beside me every morning, go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I want to make our lunches together before we go to work. I want to come into your cafe every morning and chat with you and Jimmy over a cup of coffee and a pastry before I go open up the hardware store, and have you to come to my store on your break to have lunch with me. By then I’m gonna be missing you like crazy, even though it’s only been a few hours.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ knee and breathed in deeply.” I want to make dinner side by side every night, then go out and skate for hours. Afterwards, we’ll come in and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace with you in my arms. I want those Sunday pies forever like you promised me, I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine. I want you to _be_ my family, I want to start a family with you. God Cas, pups, I want a couple of pups with you, if your willing.” Dean squeezed his mate’s knee gently, “I love you, Cas.”

“Oh I’m willing,” Cas cut in with a huge smile, “ _very_ willing.” He placed his hand over the Alpha’s, “and I love you too,” the Omega whispered.

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his mate. “That’s great to know.” The Alpha leaned forward and rested his forehead against his mate’s. “But more than anything? I want to spread each and every day worshiping the ground you walk on, because you deserve no less.” 

“Yes, Dean, yes! I want all of that too.” Cas nuzzled into his mate’s throat, breathing in deep the tantalizing scent of his happy mate before pulling back and passing the gift box to his Alpha. “Will you do the honor of putting my collar on me?”

“Of course.” Dean’s lips blossomed into a radiant smile as Cas shifted on the couch, facing away from his mate. The Alpha gingerly removed the collar and positioned it on his Omega’s throat before latching the clasp. 

“How does it feel?” Dean asked as he let his fingertips dance across the gentle leather. 

“Wonderful,” Cas purred as he turned to face his mate. “How does it look?”

“Perfect, my sweet Omega. _Absolutely perfect_ ,” Dean whispered as he pulled Cas into a fervid kiss, licking his way in his mate’s mouth. He poured all of his happiness into his kisses and gentle touches. The Alpha pulled back breathless. “When would you like to seal our bond?”

“Tonight.” Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. “ _Now_.”

“On Christmas,” Dean chuckled softly, “you want to bond on Christmas?”

“Yes, I want to bond on Christmas.” The Omega nuzzled at his Dean’s mating gland before teasingly running his tongue across it, drawing a full bodied shiver from the Alpha. He pulled back and met Dean’s eyes. “I personally don’t want to wait a moment longer. I think we have waited long enough to find each other, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean nodded, “I think we have waited long enough to. Come to bed with me?”

The Omega’s lip pouched out in a pout. “But the Christmas tree is down here, and it would be nice to make love with the lights flickering around us.”

“Yes it would,” Dean agreed. “But I would much rather claim you in our nice comfortable bed, rather than the couch or the floor. How about this, “Dean stood up and held out his hand, “I’ll light a fire in the fireplace in our bedroom.”

“That sounds lovely.” Cas reached out and took his mate’s hand, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest as their fingers entwined. Dean gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he led him through the living room and up the stairs. Cas looked down at their clasped hands; this was his Alpha, his mate, and soon they would be joined as one.

Dean lit the fire before joining Cas by the bed. The Alpha brushed his lips gently against his Omega’s before sliding his hands up Cas’ shirt, relishing in the feel of hot skin under his palms. He mapped out every inch of his mate’s flesh with his hands as he slid the shirt up and over his head, depositing it on the floor by the bed before dropping down to his knees. The Alpha looked up at his Omega as his fingertips danced over denim until they found the fly button of Cas’ jeans. He worked it through the hole and slowly slid down the zipper before gripping the waistband and slipping both the jeans and boxers down to pool at his mate’s ankles.

The Alpha took his time, gently and adoringly undressing his mate like the gift he was; he was the best present Dean had ever received. Dean’s fingers closed softly around Cas’ ankle as he lifted his left, then right foot, completely removing the Omega’s clothing and leaving him utterly bare. The only thing left was the collar around his throat, the collar marking him as Dean’s. 

The Alpha sat back on his knees, his hungry eyes gazing up at the miles of milky flesh, unblemished and glowing from the light of the roaring fire, just singing out to him to _mark_ and _claim_. 

“Stunning, absolutely stunning,” Dean whispered as his hands drifted up Cas’ calves. The Alpha pressed kisses and dove-like nips against his skin as he worked his way up his Omega’s legs, singing praises with each press of his lips and each touch of his fingertips. Dean groaned as his palms passed over the strong corded muscles of his mate’s thighs; his Omega was strong, all those hours on the ice had given him a lithe but firm body.

“Dean,” Cas gasped as the Alpha’s hands gripped his ass cheeks, kneading them, letting his fingertips drift closer to his mate’s crack where the was Omega was beginning to become wet with arousal. “Please,” Cas whimpered and Dean looked up meeting his mate’s eyes.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” the Alpha growled as his finger dipped in between his Omega’s cheeks and lightly pressed against his slick entrance.

“You,” Cas mewled. “You naked and in bed with me.”

“Anything sweetheart. Anything for you, my Omega,” Dean replied as he pushed himself off his knees and stood. “Lay down for me.” Cas nodded and sat down on the large nesting bed, scooting towards the head and resting against the pillows, letting himself be enveloped with the scent of his mate.

Dean divested himself slowly and methodical, fully aware of the heady arousal pouring from his mate, intensifying with each article of clothing he shed. When the Alpha was completely stripped, he joined Cas on the bed, crawling up it like a predator stalking his prey. Once Dean reached his mate, he crawled on top of him, boxing him in as he straddled the Omega’s thighs. 

They stared deep into each other’s eyes, both of them vibrating with _want_ and _need_. Cas’ resolve broke first, he surged up and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him down. The Omega nuzzled his cheek against his mate’s and Dean bared his throat, allowing Cas to scent mark him until he was content.

The Omega placed his lips by Dean’s ear, licking up the shell of it before whispering, “Kiss me, take me, mate me, mark me.” The words came out in a breathy moan.

Dean brushed his lips gently against Cas’, pulling back to met his mate’s lust blown gaze. Seeing nothing but pure need, he leaned back in and captured Cas’ lips once more, pressing harder this time, asserting his dominance. The Alpha ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip, nipping it sharply until the Omega submitted and opened for him. Dean took that opportunity to let his tongue dip in and plunder Cas’ mouth. The Omega wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and threaded his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, moaning as he felt Dean’s tongue sweep across the roof of his mouth.

They kissed until their lips were tingling and Dean was out of breath. Then the Alpha pulled back, panting, and his gaze danced across Cas’ face, taking in his hooded eyes, kiss swollen lips, that beautiful blush that spread so sweetly across his cheeks. And God, his hair. In the state it was in, it was the very definition of sex hair. The sweet, sweet scent of the Omega’s slick filled the air around them, confirming just how much Cas _needed_ his Alpha. The Omega melwed and arched up off the bed his eyes falling on Dean’ lips, silently telling his mate what he wanted. Dean smiled as he lunged back down claiming Cas’ mouth in a frenzied kiss.

Dean licked and nipped at the Omega’s jawline, nuzzling against him. Cas hands reached up and wrapped around the Alpha’s waist. He ran his palms up his mate’s back, then fingertips back down, tracing the knobs of Dean’s spine. The Omega groaned and bared his throat as Dean nibbled at his mating gland. His nails dug into the Alpha’s shoulders and scratched down his back, leaving hot crimson welts in their wake as Dean continued to leave his mark on that sensitive spot.

The Alpha chuckled and grinned against Cas’ throat as the alluring scent of slick grew stronger. “Does that feel good, baby?” Dean grazed his teeth against Cas’ mating gland before biting it teasingly, a promise of more to come. 

“Yes!” Cas keened loudly. “But I want, I want….” the Omega trailed off in a low whine. Cas’ body was trembling with need, his mind racing, unable to form coherent thoughts.

“I got you baby.” Dean pushed up on his haunches and ran his hands down his mate’s chest, stopping at his pebbled nipples pinching them in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a pleased groan from his Omega’s lips. “I know _exactly_ what you need.”

Dean’s wandering hands continued their exploration, running all over Cas’ bare flesh, stopping once again at his sharp hip bones. He traced them with his fingernails, adding just the right amount of pressure to leave red marks. 

“You have the most captivating hip bones, Cas,” the Alpha growled as his nails dug in deeper. “I want to kiss, and lick, and mark them so damn bad.”

“Do it,” Cas hissed as he arched into his mate’s touch. “Mark me, Alpha.”

A loud rumble reverberated from Dean’s chest as he dove back down and kissed his mate thoroughly before making his way down Cas’ body. He flicked his tongue across his mate’s right nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking hard, biting down roughly. The Omega was panting and writhing, lying in a puddle of his slick as Dean started working over the left one.

“Alpha,” Cas mewled wantonly as Dean continued down the Omega’s body, marking Cas as his. The Omega let out a moan of pure pleasure as Dean’s mouth closed around his left hip bone. Dean took his time kissing, licking, sucking, and biting each hip bone, leaving blooming bruises and sharp teeth marks with each press of his lips. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his fingers sliding into the Alpha’s hair and tugging gently. “Get back up here.”

Dean smiled against the reddened flesh as he slowly starting making his way up Cas’ body, placing soothing kisses and licks on each mark he made before settling back on top of him, the Alpha’s knees once again bracketing his mate’s thighs.

Dean lunged down and attacked his Omega’s lips, tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair, pulling it and causing a wicked moan to pour out of his mate’s lips. Cas’ head burrowed deep into the pillow, his body drenched with sweat and slick, he was pumping out pheromones of lust and need for his Alpha. The Omega’s core felt molten hot, hotter than he’d ever felt, even during a heat. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and arched up. The Omega needed more, he needed much, much, more. 

The Alpha growled as he forcibly ground down, rubbing their hard cocks together, causing the Omega to gasp. Dean swallowed the delicious sound up in a fiery kiss. They started rutting faster and harder, their stomachs wet with their combined arousal. Their lips still touched but they were no longer kissing, just panting in each other mouths. 

“You turn me on so much,” Cas keened. “I love the feel of your hands on my body.” The Omega purred as Dean’s finger tips trailed up his slick soaked thighs. “So wet for you, Alpha,” Cas nuzzled against Dean’s throat, “so wet for your knot.” 

“I want to taste you, Cas.” Dean moaned as he rocked down. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Cas groaned. “Alpha, taste me, lick up all my slick.”

Dean growled and pushed up onto his knees as Cas scrambled to roll over and present for his mate. The Alpha settled on the bed behind Cas, spreading his Omega’s ass cheeks apart, watching his quivering pucker pour slick in rivelets. Dean nipped at Cas’ ass, parting the cheeks even wider before he started licking and sucking at his hole. The Alpha’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned at the delicable taste before delving in deeper, plunging his tongue in and out scooping up as much of the ambrosia his mouth would hold. 

The Omega mewled and pushed back, fucking his Alpha’s tongue. Dean groaned against Cas’ hole as the Alpha reached between his own legs and gripped the base of his cock, trying to stop his knot from starting to swell prematurely. The Omega’s juices was beginning to leak down Dean’s chin, slicking his chest as his cock pulsed in his hand and his inner Alpha roared, wanting to be buried in the slick heat of his mate’s body.

After one final kiss to his Omega’s hole, Dean sat back on his haunches and plunged two fingers into Cas’ soaked, pliant entrance. He watched his fingers slide in and out, watched as Cas pushed back needily, taking them as deep as he could. His entire body quivered as Dean’s fingers struck his prostate and the Alpha’s hand was quickly becoming soaked from his mate’s arousal as he added a third finger and continued to open him. Cas mewled and gripped the bed sheet, lost in the sensations of lust and pleasure.

“Dean,” Cas arched into the touch as he started to beg, his rock hard cock steadily dripping pre come onto the bed beneath him. “Please, Alpha!” 

Dean slipped his fingers free from Cas’ body and sucked them clean, moaning around them before gripping his own cock and shifting forward, running his length between his mate’s soaked cheeks, slicking it up. The Omega glanced over his shoulder, his blue eyes nearly blown black with arousal as he watched Dean run his hand up and down his cock, covering it in slick. The sight of his juices on his mate’s cock made Cas mewl and produce a fresh wave of slick; he could feel it pouring from him, dripping down his balls. “I need you. God, I need you right now, Alpha.” 

“Okay,” Dean whispered softly as he ran his hand down Cas’ back. “Roll over onto your back my sweet Omega. I want to look you in the eyes when you come on my knot.”

Cas shifted, settling on his back, wide eyes staring up at his mate, waiting to be completely claimed by him. Dean positioned himself between his Omega’s legs and gripped his cock before leading it to Cas’ slick entrance, pressing against it. “Ready, baby?” Dean asked in a breathless sigh.

“Yes,” Cas keened and Dean slowly pushed in with a low moan. Their bodies became one and it was like coming home, like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together. The Omega sighed, it felt amazing.

“God, Alpha!” Cas called out as Dean bottomed out and blanketed his body, nuzzling the side of his mate’s throat while giving him time to adjust to the length filling him. “Move Dean, please,” Cas begged as he wiggled his hips.

Dean let out a rumbling growl has he slowly rocked in and out of Cas’ body, keeping the rhythm languid. “I love how you taste,” Dean licked and nipped at Cas’ sweaty throat, “so sweet and delicious.”

The Omega gasped as Dean’s cock hit that special spot inside of him sending waves of pure euphoria throughout his body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree and causing slick to spurt around the Alpha’s thick cock. Cas’ hands clenched and unclenched against Dean’s shoulders as the Alpha picked up the pace. 

Dean hooked his arm beneath the Omega’s leg, hiking it up and making the angle that much better. The Alpha rocked forward, deeper, striking Cas’ prostate again and again causing the Omega to moan and quiver as he drove his hips upwards, rutting his rock hard cock against the Alpha’s stomach.

“Dean,” Cas mewled. The Omega could feel his mate’s knot grow, thicken with each thrust, it squelched and pulled on Cas’ hole with each pass it made.

“I got you, baby,” the Alpha panted. They were both so close, and Dean knew what they needed to be tipped over the edge and into ecstasy. The Alpha nosed along Cas’ mating gland, finding the perfect spot, just under his collar before sinking his sharp teeth in. The Omega cried out as his blood filled Dean’s mouth and with one final thrust the Alpha’s knot caught on Cas’ inner walls and swelled to completion.

“Oh, Alpha!” Cas cried out as he felt his mate’s hot release feeling him up, warm and wet, plugged up deep inside his body. It felt so damn amazing, that, paired with the mating bite felt like finally being complete. 

“Make me yours now, my sweet Omega.” The Alpha sighed and tilted his head, bearing his throat to Cas to complete the mating and seal their bond.

Cas took a deep shuddering breath as he nuzzled Dean’s mating gland, darting his tongue out and lapping a broad stroke across it before biting down, tasting the coppery flavor of Dean’s blood as it seeped into his mouth. The Alpha groaned and pushed his hips forward, more seed pulsing from his cock as Cas’ hole massaged his knot. The Omega shuddered, his cock twitching, and his entire body overwhelmed with the pleasure of mating. He felt like he was floating in the pheremones they were both giving off and the feeling of being full of his mate’s come. Cas’ cock throbbed between their bodies, he could feel the warm, wet spread of his come between them soaking their chests as he came untouched. 

“Fuck that was intense,” Dean groaned as he shifted, rolling them so he was laying on the bed, his arms secured around Cas’ back and holding his mate on top of him.

“Indeed it was,” Cas slurred as he bared his throat, letting Dean lap at his bite and clean away the dried blood, before he did the same to the Alpha’s. 

“Mine,” Dean rumbled happily as he ran his hand down Cas’ back.

“Yours.” Cas sighed as he laid on his mate’s chest, listening to his heart beat. The Omega shifted and caught sight of the window, the ledge covered in white powdery snow and it was still rapidly falling. He pushed up onto his elbows and smiled down at Dean. “Look,” he nodded towards the window, “it’s snowing.”

Dean glanced over at the window then back to Cas as he started to sing. “ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_!”

“You’re such a dork,” Cas snorted.

“Yeah,” Dean smirked roguishly, “but you still mated me.”

A wide bright smile spread across Cas’ lips. “Yes, I did. And I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Dean smiled and leaned up, meeting Castiel’s lips in a sweet kiss. It was soft, unhurried, and full of so much love. Beside them, the alarm clocked beeped, signaling it was midnight. Dean pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss enough to whisper against Cas’ lips, “ “Merry Christmas, my Omega. My handsome mate. I love you”

Cas rested their foreheads together and whispered back, “Merry Christmas, my Alpha. My perfect mate. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again Merry Christmas from me & Dani, my bestie, Beta, and the one who provided the lovely art for this fic! Drop by her page and give it some love!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070271?view_adult=true


End file.
